Vongola's Time Of Twist
by LunaticalMe
Summary: 2nd fic. At the yearly party of Vongola; a party for their alliances something strange is happening. Tsuna and Co. has gotten the mission to protect these allies but someone doesn't want it to go all too smoothly. And having listening to a first-rated evil laugh from a scientist just make Tsuna wonder why his HI is slowly deteriorating in a deadpanned way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello everyone who has decided to read my second fanfic! Its **LunaticalMe**, here! Just call me something easier if you want.

Uh... Anyways... It has taken quite a lot of time since the last time I uploaded something... But! Do not worry! I'll try to update! Besides, when it comes to humor( not bragging anything!) I have some confidence! Which is... Just slightly above the zero. ... Yeah. *looks away*

I hope you enjoy this just much as I did when I wrote it! ^^

Oh! I just want to say: thanks for those who have read **Twisted Valentines**! I've got ideas by a nice reviewer *coughs **Kurokoru** coughs* and I guess I'm going to make one or two chapters more! But... Don't expect it to come out early. I really don't like to write about romance since it gets all mushy mushy.. e_e but people has their own tastes about a story so I can't change that. ... Hey if you're reading this... You have been **scammed**! No, joke! Anyways, here you go! The first chapter!

**Disclaimer**:I do not own anything except the plot. (there was a plot?! Lol) all credits to the rightful owner, Amano Akira. I humbly respect you!

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was stiff like a fish-pin where he stood. Literally. He'd ogled it twice and now wished for the first time in his 15-years-old life that he'd read wrong at several kanji's. In fact, it would have been better if it was Russian or... Or Turkish! Even Gibberish would satisfy as an excuse for throwing it away and pretend that he just hadn't got a letter for something important. Or from someone important considering the matter.

No, Tsuna considered this as a joke or just a dream! Even though he knew very well that it was addressed to him and he was still awake, since his results on his test had face-palmed him back to reality, the poor teen still couldn't believe it. Why of all people, him?! What had he done to gain this cruelty fate? _Argh!_

The passerby's watched worriedly at the short brunet as he pulled his gravity-defying hair in frustration. No one dared to approach him, afraid that he was mental sick and dangerous.

"Why me?!" The boy shrieked in agony as he knew that a certain home tutor had something to do with this. Why? Oh why didn't his Hyper Intuition warn him what was inside the mail drop? What was the point with it if it could only warn him when it was danger but not specify what kind of danger?

The brunet looked up to the blue sky as he wished for rain. If it rained, perhaps the ink would fade away! Too bad that the weather forecast had promised sunny days this month.

Tsuna sighed in defeat as he went into his house, sliding the letter down his schoolbag. He was so not going to go deeper in this whole matter. No, he decided since long that he was not going to pry into this mafia thing more than necessary.

After taking off his shoes he heard sounds coming from the living room. Wanting to know what it was, the teen went to that direction. He looked around the room and when he heard snores his eyes landed on the floor. It was Lambo who was asleep. Tsuna smiled a bit at the peaceful sight. If only he could sleep and pretend as if nothing was wrong. Wait, nothing _was_ wrong, as long as he didn't utter any words about the letter, that is...

"Lambo... You can't sleep on the floor. You'll catch a cold." Though, how to catch a cold when it was summer soon he still didn't know. The young cow, or calf, whatever, scratched his stomach as he rolled to his left side, hugging his tail in response. Tsuna chuckled a bit as he picked up Lambo and lay him on the sofa. The little cow stretched out on the sofa as he sucked on his thumb, deep in his sleep. The brunet ruffled Lambo's hair out of the blue with a broad smile on his face.

"Oh well!" Tsuna stretched his back, his arms in the air as a yawn slipped out of him. "I think Reborn went out on shopping with mom since I haven't seen him! I guess I can finally play that game I wanted to!" The teen headed upstairs but changed destination as he felt thirsty. He opened the fridge and took a bottle as he turned the bottle cap open.

"Hm... I wonder if Gokudera-kun will come over today, since he did that yesterday..." He talked to himself as he went up. When he was on the second floor the first thing he saw was "Lambo's graffiti" on the wall right in front of him. With a frown he wanted to make sure if it was able to get washed away as he drank from his bottle, deciding to check it out first before he went to his room.

Tsuna suddenly spit out all the liquid he had in his mouth right in front of him in the air as he dropped the bottle to the ground. He coughed a bit out of surprise, only to turn his head left and look in pure shock to the person in his room. Reborn. _Reborn._

His brown eyes widened more than the biggest fraction ever as he gaped. _What was __**he**__ doing here?! _Without warning a flying kick was aimed at him that was out of question to dodge at this rate. The kick sent Tsuna right into the wall, making him wince in pain.

"Ouch! Reborn! What was that for?!" The brunet shouted in anger as he sat up, the content in his schoolbag all over him.

"Close your mouth or Hibird will find that as a new home for him." Tsuna closed rapidly his mouth at the order from his tutor. If Hibird ever found that as an opportunity to _get_ into his mouth then he'd be doomed. Yes, the teen would be doomed and the one who'd promised that was none other than his Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya.

"Reborn! Why are you here?!" Tsuna, still shocked, asked in the most unmanly way. Sadly, he wasn't so manly with most of his features coming from his mother... (Tsuna: D-D-Don't say that!)

"To nag you", Reborn retorted sarcastically when he hopped up to the desk. Though, Tsuna was pretty sure that he did that always, even without asking. "What do you think, Dame-Tsuna?"

"I don't know! And what was that kick for?!"

"I wanted to greet my Dame-student and this is how he responds? You make your tutor sad", Reborn answered with fake sadness, which Tsuna did not even a second waver to.

"A normal tutor would have said 'hi' or 'hello'! Not kick someone right in the face as a greeting!" Tsuna retorted, rubbing his abused forehead while he went in his room, cautious of Reborn's evil glint.

"They just don't have the guts to do it." The teen deadpanned at that. How typical of an answer from Reborn.

"No, I'm sure they don't even have that idea going through their minds", the brunet retorted monotonously. He looked around his room and dropped his schoolbag to the ground as he sighed in relief. There were no traps. Good start of an afternoon. He gave a quick glance towards Reborn who just had a sinister smirk. So far, he didn't have to run away from the baby. Another good point to this afternoon. "Ne, Reborn. Weren't you supposed to go shopping with mom?"

"No, I have more important things to do." Tsuna tilted his head in confusion.

"Like, what?" The brunet dared to ask.

"Like, watching over you so that you don't ditch your duties, obviously." Tsuna sweat-dropped profusely as he stuttered.

"W-What d-duties?" When Reborn flashed with a piece of paper he paled. The young boss glanced through his corner of eyes, down to his schoolbag and froze. He should have thrown it away. He should, indeed. Seeing that the bag was open he was on his knees, his hands clasped and eyes tightly shut as he begged to Reborn.

"Please! Reborn! You can't! I really, really don't want to! I'm no-good, remember? Why should I even go to a party with loads of hitmen?" The brunet tried to reason with, only getting faced with ignorance. Reborn twirled the envelope in his hands as he read on it:

**"_To: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo_**

**_From: Current Vongola Boss, The Ninth._**

**_Subject: Anniversary For Vongola's Alliances."_**

"Pathetic. And this is what you're whining about, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn remarked as he opened it and read the letter with amusement visible. The brunet still chanted on and on about not wanting to. It never could be bad with trying, right?

"This will be great training for you." Knew it. Sawada Tsunayoshi, knew that Reborn would find this as an opportunity, calling it "training" when it was pure torture. Tsuna rose up as he slammed his hands down to the desk.

"I don't want to!" Reborn looked up with hints of amusement. It was clearly fun to see the brunet try to refuse something he couldn't.

"Tsuna, do you know why the Ninth invited you for?" The brunet looked away with a minor scowl.

"It's in the letter, isn't it?"

"Of course, but that's the mission for being the next Vongola Boss. Your real mission is to protect the allies of Vongola with your Guardians." Tsuna frowned. _Protect? Why?_

"Enemies will try to harm our allies as it's the party for Vongola's alliances. It's a party for showing gratitude to them", Reborn commented while having read Tsuna's mind.

"So... you mean that's the real mission?" The brunet was about to consider which of them was worst.

"More like another task, that's all."

"Oh... Wait." Tsuna just realized something. "Did you say with my Guardians?"

"Who's else?" Reborn retorted as he scratched Leon's head.

"A-As in all of them?" Fear was radiating from Tsuna as he thought of Hibari and Mukuro. This would turn out as a disaster! Reborn grinned as he knew what his student was thinking about.

"Yep, now, you can choose being knocked out with my hammer or I'll shoot you with the dying will bullet so that you'll _run _to Italy*." Leon, already in the hitman's palm changed continuously between a hammer and a gun.

"No, wait! I really don't want any of the-! Reborn! Don't!" And without further ado, he got knocked out by the hammer.

* * *

The solitude clouds had gathered and were heavily colored with dull colors. They seemed to get larger for every minute that passed. This was nothing in normal cases, since it meant rain. But a sole man with a hidden expression thought of something else. This was a bad omen. He was deadly sure about it. Something was about to happen. Or in worst cases, it had already happened and more were to come.

The young man snapped back to reality as he turned around, knowing that someone was right behind the door.

"Come in", he softly stated with his tenor voice as he sat down on his chair. The one outside scowled as he muttered darkly under his breath. Next time, for sure he would get unnoticed!

The door opened and revealed a tall man with a load of paperwork in his arms, that was probably sneering at the man in the chair.

"Lovely", the man said with a sickeningly sweet smile that warned for danger. "Is it about an alliance? Or is it perhaps..." The man switched to a threatening voice, "My guardians? Who, in that case, then?" The taller of them noted mentally that he was not going to cause troubles for the rest of this month, unless he wanted to feel the wrath of his childhood friend.

"Daemon is the one who's causing the most of it."

"Ah, I see. Then I should inform him on what's going to happen to him later on."

"Don't try that with me, since I'm not Lampo. I know what you're after", the taller one of them retorted as he dumped the paperwork on the desk. "I have known you for too long to know what that expression is." The other one snorted in dismay with a hint of frustration.

"I have a reason to be after his head."

"Not only his, I'm afraid."

"... Alaude was the other cause, am I right?" He was never wrong when it came about Intuition. He was sure that it was the French that was the cause of the other half of the mind-killing paperwork.

"I guess they did it because of what you made them do last time." The red-haired scoffed.

"But that was a long time ago!"

"If you think four days was 'a long time ago' then I really want to know what a week is."

"G... I don't need that..." The blond man deadpanned as he observed his friend closely. G. flashed with a small grin before he decided to sit in an armchair right in front of the desk.

"Someone has to remind you how the world works outside."

"Funny. You know, if you would have been coped up in a room with stacks of paperwork, all of them needed to get checked and approved, you would probably enjoy it." The blond smiled his drop-dead-gorgeous smile, that just earned a raised eyebrow in amusement.

"I will think about it, when I want to lose my sanity. But for now, I, more than willingly, will let you do it. Besides, your smile doesn't fool me as it fools the others."

"I will remember that for next time. Anyways, what's going on?" The shorter one of them asked with a hint of worry. And when G.'s red eyes darkened he was sure something was off.

"It's Ugetsu... He...", G. looked away, staring at nothing as he tried to find the right word. The red-haired unintentionally clenched his fists tightly, shaken in anger and knew that everything he did was noticed by his childhood friend. "He's gone."

"He's _what?_" The blond man rose up from his chair as he couldn't believe what he'd heard. Was that why G. showed anger and irritation? Because his Rain Guardian was gone? Seriously, he was deadly sure that was not a matter to be so serious about! Though, as the responsibility for the other Guardians maybe it pulled a great toll on G., making him all emotional. Like a woman who was pregnant.

"G., I know that I shouldn't say this as a friend but I am, with no doubt, sure that is nothing." The blond walked over to his friend and patted on G.'s shoulder, trying to calm him down. "He's a grown-up man and you can't always look out for him. Besides, if you're so worried about Ugetsu then why don't you go and look for him?"

"... Giotto." The said one stopped to muse at the expense of the other one's and withdrew his hand as he felt irritation leaking from G.

"Yes?"

"What do you think I'm... No, what are you even talking about?!" G. rose from his seat as he looked at Giotto with furrowed brows veiled in annoyance, leaning on the desk. "You talk as if I'm his mother! Do I look like a woman to you?!" Giotto hesitated to answer as he observed his friend from head to toe. One could mistake G. as a pretty, tall woman from behind but-

"Giotto! I'm not a woman!" G. cut in, knowing what Giotto was thinking about.

"Still, you do act as a mother." The Storm Guardian narrowed his eyes dangerously and ran a hand through his hair, irritation carved in his eyes.

"You would have fussed too if you knew what's going on! For world's sake, use your Hyper Intuition you're so fond of, Giotto!" The blond looked up to his Storm Guardian as seriousness flashed past his light eyes.

"I already know that something is wrong", he answered but after a second he understood what G. was talking about. Ugetsu. Hyper Intuition. Bad omen. "Shit." He really couldn't blame G. for his actions now.

"Exactly." G. remarked as he crossed his arms while looking outside the window, watching water droplets slide down the window in an asymmetrical rhythm.

"Since when?" Giotto asked as he cursed mentally. This couldn't be a mere coincidence, could it?

"Last week", G. answered aloofly while Giotto complied with a sigh in dismay. Was this going to mess up everything now?

"I'll ask the others for help. … By the way, how come you knew he was gone?" The blond one wondered as G. turned his attention towards Giotto.

"Thanks to people's rantings and that our men are back."

"Oh... Is someone...?" The shorter one of them stiffened a bit as he crossed his arms, ready to get the heavy blow.

"No, only wounded." Giotto let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear... But how come no one died?" G. rose up a quizzical brow at that but didn't bother to remark and only answer.

"It seems that the enemy retreated when they got him. They must be planning something, as it's suicidal to kill one of Vongola's men." Giotto nodded agreeably and suddenly went pale, which G. noticed immediately. The red-haired guardian grabbed Giotto's shoulders, afraid that he would fall because of the gazed look. "Giotto? Hey, are you alright? What's wrong?" The Storm Guardian tried to get his attention by shaking him lightly.

"The party... The enemy are planning to ruin it!" And as soon the piece of information sunk down it became quiet, leaving only the rain to drizzle.

* * *

Never ever... Ever! Underestimate Reborn! Repeat – Never! Such a crazy method to force someone aboard a plane... It was frightening that he, Sawada Tsunayoshi – below average in most things – lived under the same roof as that sadist.

It wouldn't surprise him if he had Rebo-phobia. Rebo-phobia? Why, yes! When living with said person, random meaning, rules and names had sprung out as the adrenaline pumped while running away from torture. And that, that was only the first state.

It was but only pure coincidence that he got saved in the last minute by his right-hand man. Never had he ever felt so relieved to meet the short-tempered teen. He was sure that he could turn gay for his Storm Guardian in that moment. All of his thoughts of Kyoko just went out of his ears like nothing. Too bad, Kyoko, but this time, Gokudera had been in his mind for ten whole minutes without you.

"Reborn-san! What did you intend to do with Jyudaime tied to the front of the plane?!" Gokudera dared to question said person, a bit confused to why his boss hugged him as if Tsuna's life depended on it. Though, he had nothing against that! No, no of course he didn't! Reborn only glanced at Tsuna with an evil glint, earning a loud, girly shriek.

"Hiiee!" And because of a single glance the brunet dug deeper into Gokudera's frame, probably clinging to the taller one as if he was the lifeline.

"J-Jyudaime?" That... was this what they called Iron grip? Gokudera glanced backwards and could only stare dumbfounded at the frown his boss made. And sweat-drop profusely as he heard the rant, no it was definitely a mantra.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... let me live, let me live, let me live..." The brunet still chanted and never noticed the kick sent flying to him. And the silver-haired teen was too late to react to move, resulting both of them on the ground.

"Snap out of it, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn demanded from the poor teen. Yeah, maybe it was time to snap out of this, Tsuna reasoned with himself as he got a helping hand from Gokudera. Because he could see a devil planning some non-logical torture in front of him. That devil's name was of course, Reborn. What a tutor. "Or do you want me to tie you somewhere else?" Reborn questioned as he glanced towards the airplane's engine. "Spartan" seemed so bleak compared to this now.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Let's go! To Italy!" Tsuna suddenly voiced out, pulling the taller teen inside the plane. Which could only make Reborn grin, proud of his way to get his work done.

* * *

"You're such a worry-wart. Are you sure you're not gray-haired?"

"What?! Of course I'm sure!" G. gave a deadly look towards his boss, daring Giotto to be on their side and he would be so sorry later on. With a forced poker-face Giotto tried to reason both of them. But in reality, he just wanted to laugh.

"Lampo, don't tease G. This is not the time." And how much he wanted to ignore it, he was curious about G.'s actual hair-color. All these years he had spent with G. was proof that they were close... but it could happen that his Storm Guardian had gone and change his hair-color those days when they were not in touch. Or so.

"But still. It's strange that he's worrying so much. It would surprise me if G. wasn't actually gray-haired by now", Lampo whined, slouching even more in his armchair.

"Then be surprised! There's a reason to why I am like this, brat!" G. hollered, irritated to the least. Giotto was no big help here.

"How protective you are. You say that as the right-hand man, but in reality you're worried that he's probably scre-" With a rash moment Giotto covered Daemon's mouth from spouting anything more, which probably gained the opposite effect, knowing that he was too late to stop G. The red-haired man stood up rashly as if it looked like all Hell was loose.

"What are you even thinking about, you bas-" G. began, but got cut off as he felt weight on his shoulders, pushing him down back to the sofa.

"G., do not swear, especially in front of children." Knuckle warned with a look, as he gave a quick glance towards Lampo, to pass on with a similar message.

"Tch." G. narrowed his brows as he tried to calm down himself.

"The same applies to you too, Daemon", Giotto continued as he let go of his Mist guardian, which earned him a raised eyebrow in amusement.

"Why, I haven't done anything, have I, Primo?" Daemon asked as he crossed his arms, a smug smirk plastered on his features. "I only said my opinion. Can't I even do that?"

"Daemon..." Vongola Primo frowned, not wanting to get into this matter again. The last time they discussed about freedom of speech it lasted for almost half a year. And Giotto were still shivering when he thought of all the reparations and an angry Cozart at him. Especially Cozart. You never wanted him mad.

After just standing there, leaning on the wall while crossing his arms as he listened with some kind of attention he got bored quite fast. Even if he had time now he wasn't supposed to dawdle around, trapped with these... These, insects forever. Well, one of them could be an omnivore. Maybe a carnivore too, if he decided. The French glanced at the blonde man as he snorted in dismay. To get a promotion from a mere insect to an omnivore, that was something. It irked him that the blonde Italian wasn't like that from the very beginning.

But to the important point. Why did they crowd so pointlessly? They had been called there to discuss about Asari Ugetsu's disappearance but they were only stuck right after the information. So troublesome this was.

"Stop with this useless buzzing and come to the point", the French demanded as he gave away a dangerous look towards them all, earning a snicker from the Mist guardian. Giotto looked up towards Alaude as he nodded with agreement. They couldn't keep up with this unnecessary talking. Not when one of his friends were in danger!

"According to the information we have got, this happened quite far from the mansion. And as you all know it's that time of year already..." The blonde scrutinized his companions and saw quite panicky looks at the mention of that. He couldn't blame them, it was hard too keep up everything with just all of them assembled together. And now, when one of them was missing it would be horrendous.

"Already?" Lampo groaned clutching his head as if his life depended on it. Wasn't last time already classified as disaster? Now, it would be definitely a mayhem.

"Hmph. I'm not interested in looking after the Rain Guardian", Daemon stated coldly, as a wry smirk covered the cold eyes he had.

"It's not about not wanting, Daemon", Giotto retorted, at the verge of snapping. "You do it. The end of it." The blonde man was actually daring the Illusionist to say something against that. And when Daemon got an intense stare right on him he was sure that it meant "Go ahead and ditch, I'll make sure you regret." His boss was starting to get the hang of threatening others pretty good. Maybe he shouldn't have

"We better do this quick. The party is in just days", G. mentioned as he was slightly annoyed by the thought of having to take care of the guests with one man short.

"I've thought of the whole thing and I think it's best that Daemon, you're in the mansion."

"Why?" A slight twitch was visible on the said person's features. Were they mocking him?

"So that we others can go and look for Ugetsu", Giotto simply stated as he gave the others their task. "We need to hold this secret out of eavesdroppers and rumor-makers. The quicker we find Ugetsu, the easier it gets later for us. And, besides, It's better if we're more than few, right?" the boss tried to reason as Daemon was still not accepting the fact that he had to be in the mansion. To be left back in the mansion meant you were weak. Not needed. Useless. As defense. And worst of all, he had to be with those bloodhounds.

"They're actually called women", G. remarked, having a pretty good chance that he guessed right on what Daemon was thinking about. Actually, the face the Mist made gave away quite a lot. And the red-haired man enjoyed it to his fullest.

"Hn", Alaude managed to say before he went out of the room, finally getting somewhere. Knuckle prayed for everyone's success as Daemon glared daggers towards G. who still had this huge grin on his face. Giotto sighed out a bit as he looked out the window, worrying about the heavy colors the clouds had been tinged with.

* * *

Tsuna looked impassively outside the window of the plane, observing the clouds that looked so close but still so far away. Yes, he was still in denial about being Vongola The Tenth. And he had no problem in doubting that Reborn had had a slight chance of heart. Of course, he was getting sick of the sudden time zone shift. He did also believe that the reason why his head hurt so much was because of today's sudden knock out by a hammer, several meetings with the ground; literally head to ground, dating and breaking up with the plane's outer shell; maybe not so literally – but the way he used the terms was indeed correct, getting beaten up, once again by Reborn and lastly, Lambo who right now was annoying him. If he only could get out of this plane.

"Stupid cow! Stop pestering Jyudaime!" his self-proclaimed right-hand-man hollered at the boy in a cow-suit, which just made Lambo reach out his tongue. But then, he rolled on the ground and cried out.

"Tsuna! I'm bored! Play with me!" Please. Do you think Tsuna would change his mind if you kept demanding the same thing all the time? Especially when it was the umpteenth time already?

"Lambo, why don't you go and play with... Reborn instead?" Tsuna tried to get the calf quiet, which earned him the desired effect. Lambo shut up as he glanced towards Reborn who was enjoying drinking his espresso as he was reading in his seat. Lambo looked up at Tsuna as if he was betrayed and tears formed in his green eyes. Tsuna sweat-dropped at that. The brunet couldn't blame him. Reborn was not the playmate he wanted either.

Suddenly a hand reached out for the boy in the cow-suit and tickled him on the stomach, making Lambo laugh.

"Ahaha! Should we play, Lambo?" the voice of the hand asked.

"Tch. Now, it's you?" Gokudera scowled, not wanting to be near that person.

"Yo, Gokudera! Tsuna!" the taller teen of them greeted.

"Hi, Yamamoto." The brunet smiled a reassured smile at him. Gokudera immediately flung up from his seat as he grabbed onto Yamamoto. He was not going to lose to a baseball-idiot of all people!

"Eh, Gokudera?" Yamamoto began as he was getting dragged by said person.

"Shut up! You, me and stupid cow is going to play. Now", Gokudera hissed at the dumbfounded teen.

Tsuna looked at them motionlessly when he finally realized what was going on. If they all were going to play, it would become a ruckus, Tsuna deadpanned. Well, now when it was quieter he began to relax in his seat. Finally, peace.

…

Okay. It was impossible to relax. Dammit, and now, when no one actually did disturb him, he couldn't relax, because then, he would be worried and wonder if they behaved! Tsuna glanced towards Ryohei and smiled sheepishly. For the first time, the boxer was sleeping, albeit very loudly.

Well, if he couldn't relax he better stretch out his body and take a stroll. As the brunet stood up he noticed a familiar hairstyle that piqued his interest. With a swift movement he stood right next to the person as he smiled.

"Hello, Chrome. Can I take a seat?" He asked as he was glad that she looked healthy.

"B-boss!" The said girl looked surprised and let a small smile form on her lips. "H-hai!" Tsuna sat down as he narrowed his eyes.

"Chrome, don't call me Boss. You can just call me Tsuna." Chrome shook her head in dismay as she shut her eye tightly.

"No. Boss is Boss." She opened her eye directly at Tsuna and he thought he had kicked a puppy. That's how sad she looked like. "Can't I call Boss that?" Tsuna sweat-dropped and feared for his life now. There were two reasons. Reborn and Mukuro. Reborn would pester him for treating a woman badly and Mukuro. Well, he would literally slaughter him if Tsuna dared to make her cry.

The brunet shook his head ferociously as he assured her it was okay. The important thing was that she was fine.

"How has things... gone these past days?" Tsuna asked, still aware that Mukuro got released not too long ago. Being locked in for months in a water tank did have it tolls and the Tenth doubted that Mukuro was fully recovered.

"It's fine..." Chrome murmured, happy to find a topic she more or less was confident in.

"I see. So, where exactly is Mukuro?" the brunet asked and without warning he regretted saying those words. Because at the mention of that name, Chrome got surrounded in a thick fog. When it had cleared the person next to him had grown, both in physical appearance and malice. And to make Tsuna certain about what was happening he had two piercing mismatched eyes on him.

"My my, Tsunayoshi. Have you missed me?" The taller teen teased with a smirk on his face. Tsuna blinked in confusion when he slowly got the message in. Oh. It was Mukuro. … Mukuro? As in... that Mukuro? Rokudo Mukuro? The fugitive that had killed many people during his childhood? Yes, apparently, so. With a sudden jolt of remembrance Tsuna flung up from his seat as his eyes widened, both because of surprise and the fact that he failed to get up because he rammed right into the seat before him. Nicely too. Since his landing was on the ground. He shifted back to his seat as he rubbed his forehead in pain. But anyways.

"Mukuro! What are you doing here?!" the brunet finally produced to say after having his Hyper Intuition calmed down. This headache made everything go so slow. The Illusionist snickered at the brunet's slow reactions.

"Why, you wished me, did you not?" Mukuro took hold of Tsuna's chin as he blew on Tsuna's abused forehead, earning a squeak in dismay. You don't do such things to Mafia dons!

"Mukuro! Don't do that!" Tsuna pouted as the Illusionist pinched his cheek. Though, the older teen did let go of him when he was sure that the pinching would leave a red mark.

Abusers came in many forms. One form was Reborn. He was also known as Devil's incarnate. Another, quite famous form, was Mukuro. They were so original that they were too high-leveled up on the list of abusers. And sad thing was that the brunet was their officially object to abuse. He could prove that he was Reborn's sandbag because his pout got cut off with a kick that made him agonize in pain. Tsuna was going to get a check-up later, to make sure his head was still intact and that he didn't have a concussion.

"Tsuna! Pay attention to the monitor!" Reborn scolded Tsuna as he pointed on a screen that was definitely not there before. The brunet followed the path with his eyes as his brown orbs got bigger.

"T-the Ninth!" he exclaimed as he stood up rashly. The old man smiled as he greeted them all.

"Tsunayoshi-kun. For the mission you have been assigned to, we've divided you all into smaller groups." Tsuna's brows narrowed into confusion but he didn't object as he heard the groups. And when the video call ended he glanced towards Mukuro, who hadn't gone back to his own body yet. The Illusionist had a grim expression and Tsuna wasn't sure if he was supposed to be glad or afraid of the group. Though, he wasn't going to worry about that.

"Ah! Mukuro! Get out of Chrome's body!" the brunet remembered as he tried to persuade said person.

* * *

The quick, invisible drizzle that felt like soft cotton when touched became heavier and duller. Almost piercing through the skin. The clouds showed no evidence in ending this too soon. Though, right now, he welcomed the rain with open arms. It made him conscious of his surroundings. The faint smell of spring got stronger and he became calmer, noticing the smell of the red liquid had became duller. How long this mirage would last was just a time of question. He knew that he couldn't fool his senses. Nor them.

The man glanced through the corner of his eyes at them. They were waiting for someone. Apparently, it seemed that they had all the time with them, knowing that he couldn't escape. They were the captors. He was their captive. Besides, the fact that both his legs were broken proved them to be confident. Maybe too confident. Yes, too confident. He was no longer unconscious.

He shut his eyes tightly as he tried to make a movement. The pain that jolted up from the spine to his brain broke the illusion of being only rendered immobile. He couldn't lie with his reassured smile with this heavy rain and the fact that he was supposed to be out of consciousness. He opened his eyes as he glanced towards his sword. Luckily, they hadn't taken his weapon.

He had no choice but to endure the pain if he stood up on his legs with shattered bones. But for that, it would take some time. Right now, he could only wait.

Without warning a loud noise rang through the captors hideout, making them edgy. You couldn't blame them, they had finally got something precious after uncountable fails. And to lose this foreigner now, meant losing their life. One of the captors went to the foreigner and with the right aim he pierced right through the foreigner's leg with his heel, making the man from west twitch in pain almost slipping back into unconsciousness.

"We don't have time for that! We have to see what that noise was!" the shorter of them all hollered. He was the leader of the little group, that you could be sure about. "And about the Rain Guardian..." the shortest one said as he glanced at the foreigner. "Leave him here, it's not like he can do anything. Though, take his weapon for safety's sake," The man who still had his shoe heel on the Rain guardian's leg picked up the sword while twirling the heel to left and right, probably impaling both leg and consciousness of the foreigner. Emphasize on probably.

The man gritted his teeth as the sight of his sword slowly faded away, the roar of laughter from the captors following right after. He was truly damned in this situation. When was the last time he saw his friends? A month or two? Probably longer, well, it felt like that.

"Ugetsu..." he whispered through the dark, not knowing why he whispered since the rain drowned out all the sound. "How are you supposed to get out of this?" When the wind responded with a cold breeze he sighed as he brought out a dark brown, slender stick. Closing his eyes he brought one of the holes on the stick to his mouth as he blew out air.

His fingers unconsciously shifted past the smaller holes, making it look like a pattern as vibrates of sound resounded the place. The rain poured on, almost cutting out anything and anyone to approach the melancholic melody that came out from Ugetsu's shakuhachi.

* * *

**A/N**: haha, it's back again. What do you thInk so far? Has it taken your interest? Or did it fail your expectations? O3O. I don't know, that's why I'm asking you all... Well, I liked the last part! Since I was able to finish it off in just an hour! :)... I need to work on how to not get so easily distracted... Anyways, the last part could indicate as a cliffhanger... If you read between the lines maybe? I really liked this last part! It was so serious! Well.. In my eyes.

Actually this chapter was supposed to be... Longer. On Friday afternoon I had 15 pages. My friend told me to make this chapter into two, which I did. But apparently.. It somehow became 18 pages... Today. And this chapter is 14 pages long. so the rest is for chapter two. Though it will take some time.

Anyways, I intend to make this story pretty long! So for that, I'd want to know your opinions on the chapters! Besides, by showing some kind of support(not only reading) gives me motivation to write. Remember, I'm easily distracted! Instead of writing on a chapter I finished off two Manga's in just one day...

And I'm sorry, for grammatical errors, spelling errors and OOC! Besides, did you notice the interactions with Gokudera and Tsuna? Yes, I was bored and wanted to tease~ *laughs* I like innuendos, they are so funny~ oh well, please review, alert or favorite! /**LunaticalMe**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ***bows* I want to thank everyone who favorited, followed/alerted and read the first chapter! However! I absolutely LOVE you readers who share their time, writing a review! ^_^ My... I seem to still have a goofy smile on me. *wipes it off* **Thanks** to **rosso7** and** Inoko-chi** for **reviewing! **It has put me on drugs! No... But, seriously, due to the heavy fact that I had loads of assignments i thought I was going to update sometime in November, or later!

But, you made my mind think in different tracks and I decided to write this for you! Even if it's 21 days ago since I published... *looks away* I am a slow writer, I seriously am! Besides... I still gotta blame on Internet... Why you no connect?! You made me irritated..

Anyways, this chapter... Involves... In my opinion, not so much humor as I intended it to be.. The first chapter was around 14 pages, right? Well, this one has 22 pages... So, I hope you can accept that as an apology for updating so late!

Oh well! To the story!

"normal paragraph" - Japanese, or the language everyone speaks.

_"Italic paragraph" - _Italian, or the language that is usually not being spoken or foreign.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, only the plot. Credits go to respective owners. *bows* Amano Akira-sensei, once again, you amaze me with your beautiful art!

* * *

This... This was just an "out of a whim"-situation, right? Right? Or, it was probably his mind, playing a trick on him. Yeah... And if that didn't suit as a good excuse for this situation, he could always blame on Mukuro. At the thought of said Illusionist he got a blank stare from said person.

"Kufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, this is not a mere coincidence. You know that very well. After all, you're the attention here." Tsuna cringed at the confirmed sentence he got as he glanced at the allies. What an attention he had on himself. Every single guest who just had chitchatted peacefully had cast a look at him when he entered the ballroom. _Him_, of all people. And simultaneously too.

Now, he felt so much more cowardly to the whole procedure. He wanted to get back in time, to the plane and get bitten to death by Hibari because of the sudden shriek he made in the aforementioned name's ear. It seemed so... so safe! Here, the allies had eyes on him, observing his every movement. The brunet tugged on the end of his collar as he gulped, realizing that he was in a suit. Actually, everyone had changed into a more mafia-stylish suit, to blend in with the crowd.

"M-Mukuro! You don't need to remind me!" Tsuna hissed at the older teen, earning a small snicker from said person. The Illusionist had greeted them with his presence when they had landed on the airport, by "greeted", it was obviously being suffocated by multiplied illusions. But, courtesy of Reborn, the brunet snapped out of them. His prize was a headache worse than before. The brunet glanced at the dark-haired from the corner of his eyes as he scrutinized the Italian.

Mukuro had just recently been released from his water tank. The hetero-chromatic eyes that usually held mischief were tired, both physically and mentally. And his frame seemed to have gotten thinner. Tsuna wouldn't be surprised if the Italian's veins were visible, realizing how pale and unstable Mukuro looked where he stood.

"Don't bother Jyudaime, bastard", a voice rang out from behind. Both of them turned around and Tsuna felt more alarmed than relieved, seeing that his Storm Guardian was holding dynamites, ready to shove them down Mukuro's throat. The Mist raised up one of his elegant brows in a challenging demeanor. With his Hyper Intuition kicking in, the brunet went between them, his arms stretched out on opposite sides to block them from touching each other, or in this case, kill. Tsuna, you should use your words more correctly, it was obvious that both of your Guardians sent a killing aura to each other.

"My my, could you repeat it? I didn't activate the realm of beasts so I didn't really understand what you barked about", Mukuro mocked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, meanwhile, Gokudera gave away a deadly glare towards the other Italian, determined to make this sorry existence exterminated.

"Mukuro! Gokudera-kun! Don't cause a fight! Remember what we were here for!" Tsuna spoke low and fast, hoping that none of the guests would catch what he'd said. It would have been shameful if he couldn't avert a fight between his own two Guardians. Which reminded him, the guests were still looking at him and even though they couldn't catch up, they could see what was going on.

"Yes, Jyudaime, my deepest apologies", Gokudera said with a bow, still glaring daggers towards Mukuro, who reluctantly shrugged his shoulders as if nothing happened.

"Don't worry, Tsunayoshi, I find no interests in fighting with a dog." Tsuna sweat-dropped as he shook his head, not even bothering to tell them to behave anymore. He turned around towards the guests as he beamed with a nervous smile, waving a bit at them, greeting them with the knowledge he had in Italian. Which was quite big, knowing that Reborn had something to do with his vocabulary expanding profusely. It was painful during that time. Utter pain and it was so shameful for him to know that even Lambo beat him in a test. Though, that child was Italian from the start...

"Anyways, we should get into the 'groups' we made up with Ninth. I can feel something is wrong", Tsuna changed the subject as he went through the packs of guests with Mukuro and Gokudera right behind him.

"Kufufu, I think not as long as I'm with skylark-kun", Mukuro remarked dryly, his eyebrow twitching dangerously.

"Well, too bad for you. You're not the one who's hanging out with a whiny kid and a loud boxer who's a brain that's thinner than a pen", The Silver-haired teen scowled, crossing his arms. The brunet was so glad that none of the mentioned was here. That would have been a disaster... in one way or another.

Everyone had gotten into groups and had different routes to take care of the mission. The brunet was grouped with Yamamoto, which he had nothing against. Gokudera, was forced to be with Lambo and Ryohei, which earned loud protests but was definitely ignored.

Mukuro, on the other side really couldn't stand the fact that he wasn't with his Chrome but with the prefect, Hibari Kyoya. An eerie aura crawled upon him when he heard the groups. It wasn't that he was worried about Chrome, she was a great Illusionist, that he couldn't deny. But the fact that she was alone with no one made him twitch. You shouldn't leave a young damsel alone with hounds after her, right? If she was with one of the Guardians he could be a bit more reassured. That way, if she got harmed, he would know who it was and beat that Guardian into a pulp. In fact, she was assigned to be with Lambo but since he was scared because of her, the Storm Guardian was forced to tag along with the cow.

Gokudera, himself, was the self-proclaimed leader of the little group and didn't want to let go of that title under any circumstances. Ryohei, on the other side, was completely out of the question. Yes, Mukuro wouldn't let his Chrome to damage her ears. Protective much? Indeed.

"Ahaha... Still, we should go, right? Right?" Tsuna tried again a bit louder, not wanting to hear more insulting words from them, already feeling his head ache. It was probably one of those headaches from Reborn. Gokudera sighed as he bowed to his boss, wishing him good luck on his mission. The brunet waved goodbye to both of the Guardians as he practically ran away from them.

On his way to meet up with Yamamoto he almost shrieked out of horror. First, he encountered the Calcassa family, right after that, he got kicked and beaten up by Colonnello and Lal Mirch. And to make it worse, he got deaf and was practically a target by knives and guns. What a grudge the Varia had against him! He also noticed that Verde was maintaining on things while laughing evilly. He really didn't want to describe how it was to hear a first-rated laugh from a mad scientist. Since it gave him goosebumps all over. And later, he was in range by his father's doting.

"Sorry, Yamamoto! I'm so late..." Tsuna apologized as he finally arrived to the meeting place, which were the backside of the whole mansion. Said person looked up from the alluring water of a fountain as he noticed the brunet.

"Hm? What are you talking about, Tsuna? I just came!" Yamamoto laughed at Tsuna's dumbfounded expression. "You see, these men was talking about baseball and I just had to join! Tsuna, you should have been there! Such a heated discussion! It was like bam! And then-..." the shorter teen stopped to listen as he knew it was impossible to understand anything when it was Yamamoto who explained. Sorry, Yamamoto, no offense, but it really was hard to understand. After more incoherent explanation from the Rain Guardian the brunet decided to break before another ramble of explanation came.

"So-Souka! Ah! We should head to east and take care of the approaching enemies that Ninth had calculated." Tsuna tried to switch subject which Yamamoto gladly accepted. It was time.

* * *

He was so glad that none of them were here with him. If they were, they would look at him with accusing stares for his misuse of Italian. Cursing in every single aspect was a habit the man had found out that he owned. As they say, bad habits live long. Though, could anyone blame him that he was utterly pissed off at the weather? It was raining badly and that meant the search would get ineffective, no matter how much he tried.

The man stopped abruptly as he felt anger dwelling inside in him. It was just his fickle imagination. It. Was. Not. Raining. Harder. Now. He squinted as he looked up, glaring at the dark, gloomy clouds. The man scowled as he continued on his aimlessly path in the forest.

Everyone went their own way when their task was given. He rubbed his temples in annoyance as he remembered something.

"_G. Are you sure you will be okay all alone?" his childhood friend had asked out of concern. The said man grunted a yes as he tried to convince that he was fine with no one assisting him. If too many people went to the same way, how would the enemy come out and attack him then? It was better to be alone, so that the enemy would get some fake confidence that they had the Storm Guardian cornered like a mouse._

So far, that plan hadn't kicked in yet.

The further inside G. went into the forest the heavier the rain became, almost pounding him down to the ground. The red-haired man scowled when he tripped on some stones and roots, able to adjust his own body from falling just in the nick of time. The rainfall made everything blurry, he couldn't even see his own hand if he stretched it out in front of him. The Storm Guardian muttered something darkly as he sighed, catching himself cursing.

"_Calm down, G. You're not thinking straight if you want to curse roots and stones_", he tried to soothe himself. Suddenly the way seemed easier to walk through, as if the way was firm and stable, probably made of concrete. And just after some minutes G.'s vision of trees exchanged with grass. He'd appeared before a meadow.

* * *

Where was this place? A second ago the full image of being trapped had manifested in the eye but now the whole scenery expanded, the feeling of panic had slowly subdued as curiosity took place. What was going on? Cloaked men in green had cornered her and with no knowledge whether they were enemies or allies she did not defend, which was quite a naive move. Because, right after, they aimed a weapon and she got shot.

Unconsciously she reached out for her forehead and touched it with shivering fingers. When she dared to look at the fingers there was no blood as she had suspected, her fear fading away. She glanced around her and could make out that she was outside, in a mead of some sort. Well, that was what she thought, not being entirely sure because of the rain.

The girl stood up from her sitting position as she brushed away the dirt from her mafia-suit. It was strange, she didn't feel scared in an unknown place. Suddenly, she heard something. Something sad and low, quiet and alluring, making her look around for the melody. It was an instrument, she was definitely sure about it. The loss of an eye had made her hearing better, clearer and it was almost strong as an owl's.

The girl decided to head west as she saw through her corner of eyes that a man with bright red hair noticing her. She couldn't care less, not when this tune of melancholy reminded her of a bird with cut wings. And she did not stop, even if the man mentioned a name she got chills from.

"_Daemon?!_"

* * *

It couldn't be... Why was he here?! Wasn't he supposed to be in the mansion as defense? G. called out the name again but only to get ignored. The red-haired man was a bit confused now. How come Daemon appeared before him? He hadn't even left the mansion today and now he was here? G. followed the thin frame as he frowned. Daemon was one of the tallest people he knew, so it took quite a bit of time until he realized that this Daemon was short. As in, incredulously short. Probably at the height of a teenager in his early teens. Or hers.

G. looked away like an innocent child who had discovered something he shouldn't have before he was in puberty. The outfit _Daemon_ was in was very revealing. No. Wait a minute. The Storm Guardian stopped abruptly as he blushed. Daemon was in a... a skirt. A very short one too, exposing the most of the thighs. Without warning, G. slapped himself as he shook his head ferociously. This was so stupid. And disgusting! His image of Daemon only being creepy had rendered him into thinking that there was probably something more than that. Heck! The illusionist looked like a _**prostitute.**_

"_Daemon! What's with your outfit?! And what are you doing here?_" G. called out to the person who was meters in front of him. They had been running into a forest again, making it harder to see. He was going to call out again when he took out a gun from the holster, wrapped around his hips, already in a fighting position. But before he could do something men in black appeared out of nowhere.

_Damn,_ G. shouted mentally as he got surrounded. He observed them and cursed under his breath. This was their territory.

"_What a nice surprise_", one of the men, the shortest one, said with a sly grin. "_What is a Storm Guardian doing here_?" G. frowned as he let the words sunk in.

"_Who knows?" _the red-haired man rhetorically asked as he diverted the attention on him off by shooting right up in the air, the men being startled. With a quick slide to the left G. immobilized the man to the left by punching right into his stomach and continued towards the other two but stopped in his tracks.

Call it Instinct. Intuition. Experience. Whatsoever, the fact that it had occurred couldn't be ignored. When all of the men roared in despair, clutching their heads as their eyes were about to pop out due to some unknown source G. immediately knew what was going on. The glazed eyes the men were showing convinced him more.

"_You can come out"_, G. said when the roars ended one after one. But when no one showed up he rose up a quizzical brow as he looked around his surroundings. _"You don't need to hide. I know you are here, anyways"_, he continued and tensed up as he looked at a tree. Or, the image of a tree. He aimed his gun towards it as the image flickered and gave way to what was behind.

"_You-"_ G.'s eyes dilated, not believing that his voice could comprehend any sentences anymore.

* * *

"Lambo-san doesn't want to!" the calf whined as he was towering over the silver-haired Italian's shoulders. "I want candy! Candy!" And no. Lambo didn't want that before glomping several types of snacks. It was afterward. Time difference.

"Hey..." the Storm Guardian began menacingly, "How much can you stuff in that black hole of yours?" Bad question. It was so obvious. Black holes tended to swallow everything in its way. The little cow pinched the bridge of Gokudera's nose and he wiggled it to the left and the right, earning a howl with curses and threats that involved Lambo being the victim.

"Oi, octopus-head. What were we supposed to do to the extreme?"

"... Just follow after me", Gokudera said through gritted teeth. He was not in the mood to argue. Hello? He wouldn't do nothing if he had a kid on his head. The heavy burden of being the leader was showing up and he wanted so, so utterly much, decline. But no! He wouldn't disappoint Jyudaime! The brunet depended on him!

As they wandered through the empty corridors Gokudera explained once again on what they were supposed to do, which was to defend the mansion from the inside.

"Candy~! Give Lambo-san candy!" Lambo exclaimed as he pulled Gokudera's ears.

"Argh! Here! Take it!" The self-proclaimed right-hand man fished up a small bag with candies of different flavors as he pushed it into the calf's arms, who made a happy squeal. Persuading someone was pretty easy if you were annoyance itself.

"I see! So, what are we doing again?" Ryohei exclaimed, only to forget the explanation, earning a deadpan expression from the Italian, which he later continued with a face-palm.

"Why do I even bother?" Yes, Gokudera. Why do you even bother? You knew that the boxer would forget anyways.

Without notice Gokudera got pushed right into a wall, making Lambo fall from his position and land on the ground, the candies falling into pieces and scattered everywhere. The Italian turned around violently as he pulled out dynamites, ready to explode that person to smithereens.

"HEY! Who was that?!" the short-tempered teen hollered to the boxer.

"Oh! Octopus-head! What are you doing to the extreme?! Is this a new game?!" Ryohei's eyes shone, excited to the sudden ramming.

"What?! I'm not playing any- Where's your eyes, lawn-head?!" As the two teens argued Lambo looked at his reward with tears in his eyes. He had to do so much to get that. But if we talk to each other, you dear readers and me, we all know that it was just some pestering and he got what he wanted.

"Uuh... G-Gotta- Stay- I don't want to!" Lambo cried, not wanting this to happen. He didn't want to be here. There was no one to comfort him right now. He wasn't with Tsuna who he could blame for fault, knowing that the brunet would only give him a sigh. Which reminded him, he still had that thing with him.

The calf rooted through his Afro as he pulled out a bazooka, aiming it at him. If he shoot he would be in the future where Tsuna would give him lots and lots of candies!

Suddenly a pink smoke surrounded the cow as a loud noise resounded.

"That's why I wanted to know who it wa-" Gokudera cut off himself by coughing to the sudden smoke. "Shit." Rephrase that again, Gokudera.

"Argh! What's with this smoke to the extreme?!" the boxer wailed his arms to disperse the smog as best as he could.

"Yare yare... How troublesome this is. Seems that my younger self shot himself with the ten-years-bazooka." The voice of a teen made Gokudera sigh for the umpteenth time today as he rolled his eyes. Now, this would delay their mission for five minutes. Since it would be useless to have this guy with them when they knew there was a time limit.

The smoke dissipated and revealed a teen around their height, probably taller with one of his eyes closed as he stood there nonchalantly with one of his hands behind his head, scratching.

"Ah! You! Er... Adult Lambo! Yes, that's it! Why are you extremely here?!" The Italian just looked at the Sun Guardian with a dumbfounded expression. How stupid, no, retarded could someone be? Hadn't Ryohei experienced it first-hand? He should ask his sanity for real... This was taking such a pull on him.

Adult Lambo lazily explained to the Sun Guardian who nodded, whether if he understood or not, Gokudera didn't bother to think through.

"Hey, stupi- Lambo. How's it going over your place?"

"Hm... Well, we're still having the anniversary. It's going. … Smoothly", the said teen answered as he avoided the gaze he got from the Storm guardian, knowing that he would get caught.

"Define 'smoothly'", Gokudera scowled as he crossed his arms.

"Everyone's doing their jobs... if that's what you're thinking about... Though...", Lambo trailed off as he fidgeted, not wanting to stand here in front of these two Guardians.

"Is something extremely off?" Ryohei asked with hints of disbelief, not believing that his older self could have problems.

"No, you're okay. Maybe a bit troubled with the guests but not that much", Lambo quickly uttered as he got heavy stares from Gokudera.

The black-haired teen respected Gokudera a lot, especially in his world. And he knew that Gokudera was a lot more understanding, his ever-so-brash temperament cooling off a bit by the years. So, Lambo was worried how the silver-haired teen would react.

"Yamamoto is very good with the guests", the teen offered, and lowly added, "Since he's so dense."

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyways, Chrome is a bit troubled with the male guests but Mukuro is quickly covering it up!" Lambo made a faint smile as he thought; _"By threatening them."_

"So? Why are you just taking it slowly? I want to know if there's anything else that's bothering. Now." The teen cringed a bit as he inhaled and exclaimed the sentence.

"Hibari is being chased but he's biting them to death at a minimum..." Lambo glanced as he inhaled and shot off, "Youarebeingchasedbygirlsandw hoknowswhattookyournecktiean dtiedyouup! AndTsunawasdraggedintooneoft heemptyroomsbyahordeoffemale guests! Justtoaddin,theyhadhandcuffswiththem-" (A/N: Don't bother reading this, the sentences are down there... No! Not down _there. _Just, down the paragraph! Yeah...)

"I didn't understand a single thing to the extreme!" Ryohei suddenly exclaimed. Gokudera sighed as he demanded Lambo to slow down.

"Fine." Lambo slowly exhaled as he glanced towards the wristwatch Gokudera had. Only a minute and few seconds had passed. Looks like he wouldn't get out of this alive, huh?

"You are having troubles with the guests because they're chasing you and the last thing I saw before I was sent here you were cornered and... a bit disheveled."

"What do you mean with disheveled?"

"Oh... not much. Just that you looked as if you were being attacked by kisses, hickeys and nails-"

"WHAT?!" He knew Gokudera would snap.

"It's true!" Lambo exclaimed, happy to know that there was someone who agreed with him how ridiculous this was! "And not only that, I think one of the females had your necktie and was about to bind your eyes..." the teens paled, except from Ryohei, not catching the whole thing.

"T-they what?! I'll kill them!" The Storm Guardian flushed.

"But that's not it... Gokudera... I feel sorry for Tsuna."

"... Why?" Lambo began to sniff, almost tearing up as he covered his eyes with his sleeve.

"Tsuna got dragged into one of the empty rooms by a horde of females and I could hear him scream." All of them shuddered, for their own reasons. Ryohei, for knowing that Tsuna had one of the most girlish shrieks ever. Gokudera, for getting a hang of where this was going to and Lambo for having seen what was happening. "They had handcuffs with them..." Realization hit Gokudera faster than a bullet as he quickly fell to the ground, making various apologies in different languages.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you with them, Jyudaime! Not I or my older self deserves to be your right-hand-man!. Please, forgive me!" The silver-haired Italian banged his head continuously and as Ryohei and Lambo exchanged looks they decided and pulled Gokudera away from the ground to avoid hurting himself.

"Oi! Octopus-head! Snap extremely out of it!"

"That's right! Besides, why does it look like someone crashed into the wall?" Lambo asked as he observed the wall. It looked as if someone got shoved into it with his face first. This made Gokudera get back to reality as he fumed.

"What do you think, you stupid cow?!"

* * *

"..." One of the men stared at the commotion as he sighed, scratching his back because of the green outfit.

"Yeah, I think that we should kill them during their argue." The other one said as he held out a bazooka, tinted with various shades of green.

"Too bad that he can't see me. I was the one who shoved him right into the wall, after all." the first man sighed once again glancing towards his slimmer partner.

"You sounds so proud, but actually you're just doing that because of him we were busted and we got punished last year." The scrawny man aimed the weapon at the three teens.

"I didn't think he would be able to see us with those outfits!" The other one exclaimed quietly as he grinned, chuckling evilly when without warning the teens got shot.

* * *

He blinked. And blinked. And almost screeched at the sudden change of environment. Where the heck was this?! Weren't he supposed to get back to his time when a smoke surrounded him? That couldn't be... Had his younger self gone off somewhere? Where, then?!

He looked around his surroundings and noticed two other, familiar people on the floor right next to him. When one of them groaned in pain he shouted in exclaim.

"Gokudera!"

"Argh... Shut it, my ears are ringing already!" The said teen covered his ears as he got up from his position. The other one woke up too with a loud shout.

"What happened to the extreme?!" Gokudera face-palmed as he cursed in Italian, making Lambo sweat-drop.

"Turf-top! Why don't you frigging read the situation?!"

"What?! Is there something wrong with not knowing to the extreme?!" the short-haired teen hollered back, both of them standing up while they prepared to fight against each other.

_Take me away from here, _Lambo thought but then snapped back to reality.

"Hey, how come you're in my time too? I didn't shoot you with the bazooka." Now when Gokudera stopped to fight with Ryohei he also thought about it as he looked around his surroundings.

"I don't know." The Storm Guardian took his chin with his hand as he concentrated to find an answer for the time being, "It must be some kind of malfunction on your bazooka. Maybe the surroundings is also being sent to the future when you're going back."

"Oh?! We're in the future?!" Ryohei exclaimed surprised as he looked around too. "Really? But why does this looks so strange to the extreme?"

"Ah... This place look very old-fashioned. … Damn. The mission..." Gokudera paled as he was about to smack his head to the ground again when a man took long strides to them.

"_Do not swear, young children." _ … The teens gasped out of shock as they saw the man.

"My younger self... what have you done?"

* * *

_**In the future**_

"Mhm! But but! Lambo-sa-Achoo!" a boy in a cow-suit suddenly sneezed out of the blue.

"Lambo? Do you have a cold?" the tenth boss of Vongola asked out of concern. The little calf rubbed his nose as he shook his head, but only laughed.

_Then, someone must be talking bad of you...,_ Decimo thought with a deadpan.

* * *

The brunet jolted suddenly in pain as he clutched his head. His Hyper intuition was ringing, calling out for danger. And yes, it was very dangerous. If Tsuna didn't defend himself, that is.

The teen dodged a bullet that was aimed on him as he accelerated in the sky, the flames getting thin and almost invisible because of the high velocity. His calm expression was a facade and he just wanted to faint due to the sudden pang of pain that pulsed, overflowed and literally squeezed the breath out of him.

No, the pain would eventually fade away if he cleaned the mess up first. Sawada Tsunayoshi looked with calculating, light orbs on his enemies as he, swift like a ninja, went behind a horde of enemies. Shouts of surprise and pain was heard as the attack continued.

The swordsman faintly tilted his sword as he swung the blade to render his enemies unconscious. He wasn't after their blood. The smile he usually bore turned into a small line, his eyes observing every single move they did. With a fast glance he looked up towards the brunet and frowned. Tsuna looked as if he was in pain, but there was no visible wounds on him, earning confusion to rose up in the taller teen.

He would ask later, what was going on.

* * *

"Kufufu... what did you say?" The Italian unconsciously had his eye twitching in irritation. He really couldn't stand this person. Not at all. Even if the other teen was an admirable opponent, which he would never acknowledge, he really couldn't stand this person.

The shorter of them gave a quick glance towards the Illusionist, a mocking feeling flashing in his eyes as the Italian read it with a frown.

Hibari Kyoya, the leader of the disciplinary committee of Namimori Middle School was undoubtedly itching to bite this person to death. The feeling of swinging his tonfas and hit his target, the sensation when the target's body structure bended into strange shapes due to the fierce jabs made him excited to see his opponent made into a pulp. The adrenaline would pump through his veins, making the fight exhilarating. Plus, the fact that he had a grudge against this Illusionist just edged him more. It was a pity that Hibari couldn't fight him.

The raven-haired teen had with reluctance agreed to not attack Rokudo Mukuro on this mission with the infant. Well, seeing the Mist Guardian's condition didn't perk his interest. He wouldn't feel satisfied to bite this person to death if he wasn't fully recovered, which could take time, considering that the Italian had been in a water tank not too long ago.

Though, that didn't mean he would be obedient and just wait until Mukuro would heal. If the Illusionist commenced the first strike he would with no hesitation attack back.

Mukuro, on the other hand, had a clue on what was going on. It came as a surprise when he didn't receive any tonfa indents when he had "greeted" them when the plane landed. This must be because of how weak his body was now than before. Even if he could cover up with dozens of illusions, his stamina would run out and his physical abilities had been reducing, almost. But he was recovering, and in a very fast pace too. Thanks to the Vongola Mist Ring his power got almost resupplied, even though that wasn't even half of his real power.

"Hn. I don't have time to crowd with someone like you", Mukuro suddenly read in Hibari's steel-gray eyes.

"Shouldn't the skylark set off, then?"

"..."

"Thought so", The blue-haired teen smirked.

* * *

Strange. Today there were lots of noises. As in loud explosions.

"I wonder what's going on." The male glanced up towards the sky as he got surprised. The clouds was heavy as before, maybe even heavier, but their pattern was changing. Instead of floating to east or west, north or south it circled around the sun, that shone brightly.

He could see the sky if he squinted his eyes, but nevertheless, he knew that the sky's embrace was wide and it seemed to be warmer than before, filling him with hope.

The blonde sighed again as he heard a loud explosion. Wasn't that six times already? Really, what was going on?

Suddenly he jerked from his train of thoughts as he felt his Hyper intuition acting up. He could feel it. The explosion weren't too far away and it gave him the shivers. As if the worst option ever had been chosen, resulting no one's benefits. As if there was a madman who forced the both parties to chose this no-good option for his own convenience. (A/N: Reborn... it was you who suggested. Reborn: I know nothing of what you speak.)

"Lampo..." Unconsciously, he let out a name and ran off to where his youngest guardian were supposed to be. The Lightning guardian was in danger and he wouldn't afford anyone else to get hurt again. It was already too much with Ugetsu's disappearance and the thought of having Lampo rendered immobile or worse... he didn't want to think about it not at all.

While running he only thought of one thing;

_Let me be there in time._

* * *

What was going on? His Hyper Intuition was acting strange. Too strange, in fact. First, it would make him dizzy because of the intense waves it gave but then it would abruptly stop, only to come with another, more painful wave. And for every time it stopped, it got crazier. Like now, for example. It was ringing, and he was sure he was about to faint due to the pain. Never had he felt so much pain from his Intuition. Maybe he was going to die because of it. Suddenly, he felt weight on his shoulders as he was lightly shaken. From the corner of his eye he wasn't sure, since it was blurry, but he believed that it was an ally.

"Hey, Tsuna, are you okay? You look pale." Oh, Yamamoto? The brunet turned around as he smiled apologetically, while trying not to make his Rain Guardian worry.

"It's fine. I'm just tired, that's all", Tsuna quickly covered up as he forced his body to not lean on the wall for support. Though, he was probably awful at reassuring Yamamoto, knowing that the taller teen wasn't that convinced.

"I see. Well, don't push yourself too hard, okay?" Yamamoto said, ruffling the brunet's hair, unconsciously calming down the other one.

"Sure. Anyways, since there aren't any enemies here, we should head back and help the others", Tsuna clarified, already heading inside with Yamamoto tailing right after him. The teens chatted with each other as they headed for the ball-room. The room wasn't as crowded as it was before. People had headed outside and enjoyed the scenery or they had gone somewhere to discuss with the Ninth about alliances. Until the brunet suddenly clutched his head in pain.

There it was again! The sudden wave! But why did it pulse so much, so painfully this time? Without noticing his surroundings he bumped into someone. Eh?

"Dino-san? And... Reborn?" Ah. Why did he have to meet Reborn so suddenly?

"Ah, Tsuna, Yamamoto! Long time no see!" Dino beamed with a smile. "What about the enemies?" the blonde whispered.

"Obliterated!" Yamamoto laughed, earning weird looks from the others. Why such a serious word with that kind of expression? Tsuna sweat-dropped as he told everything more, in detail, knowing that Yamamoto wouldn't elaborate, or, more like, he would make strange sounds. Like how he had explained how he was able to pull off Italian in just one go.

Behind his goofy smile he looked at Tsuna who had a pained expression when Dino was talking. It was obvious that Tsuna was suffering because of something unknown. Yamamoto shifted closer to the shorter teen as he leaned over, his arm around Tsuna as if he was protecting the small brunet with his body, while in fact, he was calming down Tsuna.

"Well, that's good", Reborn afforded to compliment after the explanation, catching the action Yamamoto did.

"Yeah, so we're heading towards Gokudera and the others right now. Maybe they need help", Yamamoto continued. "Right, Tsuna?" The brunet nodded quickly.

"We should go now. So, see you-..." The heavy wave that almost drowned him washed over him again as he tensed. He sensed danger in this room. And it was approaching them. At a fast speed.

"Enemies...", the brunet explained for his sudden change of subject, making the others aware of the situation. Luckily, it was almost empty in the ballroom. They wouldn't have to worry so much if an ally got caught up in the fight.

Left? Right? Why couldn't he locate the enemies? Because his intuition was acting up too much that he couldn't decide on where. Some minutes of nothing the Rain Guardian glanced towards Tsuna, a hint of doubt in his eyes.

"Tsuna, I don't want to doubt you but whe-" Yamamoto began but stopped as he noticed the darkening shadow above Tsuna. With a too late push he tried to get Tsuna away. "Move, Tsuna!" And seconds later they got replaced by a thick smoke.

…

Dino blinked with shock as he finally realized what happened. He began to panic.

"Reborn! My brother just got shot! Oh my-! Is he okay?! I mean, he has to, ri- What if his vital organs got- No, I can't think about that! I- But what if he really-!" Without warning Dino got kicked right in his guts, courtesy of Reborn as the Sun Arcobaleno landed graciously on the floor.

"Calm down, Dino. Don't fuss so much when you haven't seen anything!" Reborn lectured him, giving him a "Cut off your sentences again, and I'll shoot you"-look, which Dino just had to obey.

"Y-yes." Who knew that Dino, the current boss of Cavallone Famiglia was so worried that he even cut his own sentences? Apparently, he was, and Reborn, noticing this early during his time as Dino's tutor quickly threatened the blonde to forget this habit. These past years, he was very successive, until now...

"Anyways", Reborn began as he glanced his surroundings, catching a certain person in the picture. "I'd love to hear what you have to say, Verde." Said person who had been chuckling evilly in in his hiding spot paled as he suddenly realized what had happened.

* * *

"Ow ow ow!" He heard a light voice exclaiming suddenly while he tensed. With no warning he had got caught off guard and he was in no way going to show mercy to the idiot who tried to sneak behind him. It was usually the way around. He was the one who made other tense up as they was caught in their actions. A heavy, dull smoke thinned at the edges and slowly began to show what was covered and he narrowed at the sight.

Two boys, possible in their teens had descended from nowhere. The shorter one of them was to be judged as twelve or thirteen years old, short, big large brown orbs. Hair that stood up that reminded him of a certain blonde he could think up of now.

The other one, tall being the first word to describe him had a goofy smile on his features and that was it. The man wasn't going to take notice of them anymore. They were just kid-... Suddenly he pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his pockets, unconsciously twirling said objects. What a miss. Because of the all-happy-aura these two boys were radiating he hadn't noticed what they wore or had with them.

Suits. Strange for kids. Mafia suits? Possibly. And, dangerous. Close to the mansion, meaning enemies. Sword. Infiltration. Yes, this was what he thought in a second before he decided to interrogate them for further information when he heard the younger one of them say:

"My head! It hurts!" Japanese...?

"Are you okay? Man, we landed hard, didn't we? Speaking of which", the taller one commented. "Where are we?"

The brunet also noticed his sudden change of environment as his eyes got wide in surprise.

"Hiiee! What's going on?!" The man almost dropped his handcuffs where he stood out of surprise. Twice today. Getting caught off guard twice meant no mercy for anyone. He hadn't expected that the short teen had such a girly shriek that made his ears bleed. Horribly loud.

He took silent steps to the duo as his shadow covered them, making them hesitate as they looked up to him.

* * *

… He was hallucinating. In every single way, he just had to. No way he would believe that _he_ of all people was there. The shadow that darkened over them seemed to mock them, no it was mocking them. Asking them. Daring them. Threatening them to flee.

And when they both looked up to the shadow's owner their blood froze, simultaneously. Stop it, Reborn. He had learnt his lesson. He wasn't going to oppose anymore. He wouldn't. So couldn't the hit man stop giving him scares of his life?!

The man, with pale honey-blonde hair stared at them with little emotions, ready to interrogate them.

"_Who are you?"_

* * *

**A/N: **so? What did you think? Interesting? Good enough? leave a review and tell me about it! Well... To be truth... I don't think I like this very much... Since... It felt so out of character.. I really don't know... Ryohei seems so hard to be IC! He doesn't shout every single time he speaks...

I'm sorry for grammatical errors, spelling errors and OOC!

Anyways, I hope you like it! Oh yeah! There was something I did enjoy to write, even if it didn't show up so well. Hibari's sadistic speech. :) it was so easy to write it! Because I was just visualizing all my thoughts in homework and what I wanted to do with it! It resulted into being my sadistic side. ...

Anyways, I love your PM's too but the fact that it makes it hard for me to reply back the PM's (ask , they're not letting me) makes me sad... ): but the people who i messaged with before has no problem to receive my replies!

You could always review and ask questions, I'll be able to answer any questions that doesn't include spoilers! Like, "would you please make an omake"? I could do that, however, that means you have to wait until the plot has actually kicked in and you would obviously choose something related to this fic. Example; "Suddenly, he pulled out a pair of scissors as he unconsciously sniped with them, cutting the air."

Yes... I'm high. And I can fly higher!

Reviews are nice and kindly lights up my motivation to write and do something against getting easily distracting! Think about it,this story could be updated faster than two months. e_e why do I sound like someone in a commercial?

/**LunaticalMe - updated: 17/9-12 **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm so sorry. -bows deeply- Let me do seppukku. Like, seriously. I'm so sorry! Lots of things has happened to me lately. I was sent to Hospital several times, had no Internet and my computer decided to get virus and erase my chapter for... -counts fingers- 19 times already. You think I'm joking? Sorry, folks, but no. I can't access to lots of pages and FF was one of them too. They even said that **LunaticalMe** wasn't even registered! Can you believe me how sad I felt?

And the worst of them all, I lost all of my **PM's. ALL OF THEM!** So I am really sorry that I haven't been able to reply nor will be able to, since I don't have the super-brain to remember everyone's.

I decided to write this down today and this is the result. I'm really sorry because I don't remember my drafts either. This is, something like a mix between all of them, and it's not even everything. This... This is just bad. -cries-

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot. Amano Akira-sensei will always be my heroine. -bows deeply-

**Warning:** Self-proclaimed fail. Probably Grammar errors and non-logical wordings. Feel free to tell me if you see one and I'll correct it!

Enjoy my fail. /cries hysterically/

* * *

He should have known since long to take away the weapon. He should have trashed it, burnt it and definitely turned it into smithereens, which he had tried to do for a few times. However, every time it was a failure. And who in the right mind was experimenting on the bazooka so many times only to see if it could actually harm someone? The only one he could think of, and crap, was Giannini. Damn that good-for-nothing scientist. Could he at least make the weapon to function well once? Or better, not even touch that thing.

And of course the one who actually did fire it was standing beside him, making him want to actually shove down dynamites to said guy's mouth. The silver-haired teen however resisted the urge to bring out dynamites and act out the idea when he glanced upwards to the newcomer. According to his mental stability, this was so freaking impossible in every aspect. But now, when he had lost all his reasons to come up with delicate solutions he facepalmed as he groaned in dismay.

_I'm going to be honest and I have a valid reason... but... What the heck?! _he screamed glared at the black-haired teen through the corner of his eyes with so much malice that it sent shivers that would probably never melt due to the cold.

"_Yes. Damn. What the heck has __**he**__ done?"_ It was a miracle that Gokudera was still stable but he could only wonder how long it would take before the Storm Guardian snapped.

"_I... Er... Uh..."_, Lambo began awkwardly as his mind searched for any possible scapegoats, _"What about M-Mukuro?"_ Gokudera's eyes narrowed dangerously, almost spitting out venom when he remarked.

"_So you say? I would greatly accept that. If it wasn't for the bloody hell's sake that he wasn't even with __**us**__!"_ the last few words were spoken angrily with a hoarse voice, almost unable to hear. The bomber tried to contain himself from scaring the teen-... Wait... Heck no. This wasn't something he should act mature about. He would freakingly reprimand and make Lambo ask for death. Which, he obviously couldn't, or wouldn't. Since Tsuna would stop and really, he lately felt like a sadist.

Lambo could see the sudden decision in Gokudera's eyes and was about to disappear in any kind of way until the man caught their attention by clearing his throat.

"_Young children. I assume you that you did not hear me. But please, do not swear in vain",_ he said, his hands clasped as if he were to pray.

"_I am sorry, father."_ The Storm rolled his eyes as he tasted that word, _"But there's a reason to why I'm so pissed off and just want to strangle this friggin' annoying-..."_ Gokudera trailed off as he saw the hard stare directed at him, telling him to behave.

This was a bad bad illusion and so was the manuscript. How often was it that you saw a man who was supposedly to be dead 400 years or more?! I tell you, that was not very often, consisting numbers below zeroes. Yeah, it was the same as not even happening once.

"... Knuckle?" The white-haired teen called out, unsure if his eyes were tricking him.

"_Yes, what is it, son?"_ Lambo and Gokudera exchanged quick glances as they finally realized that they had slipped in to their mother tongue without notice. Now when Gokudera remembered he had never seen or heard the boxer speak in any language than Japanese before. Which made him rethink; was it okay to spill out any information on them? That they were from the future?

Lambo knew that Ryohei's Italian was good in his era but Tsuna had said that out of all of them Ryohei and Tsuna himself had the most problems with the language, leaving Yamamoto out of the sudden dark realization.

"..." The boxer really couldn't comprehend what was going on but the quick glances he got from Lambo and Gokudera just indicated that one wrong step could be bad, fatal even. He searched through his vocabulary and choose his sentence carefully.

"_It's nothing. I thought... I saw a ghost! Yeah! A ghost!"_

… Seriously... Why ghost?

_Well. It was better than expected,_ Gokudera thought a bit amazed while glancing towards Lambo who possibly had the same train of thought. _Unless someone..._

"_Ghost? Do not worry. I can assure you that there is no ghost here."_ Oh, but the teens weren't all too sure about that. Knuckle could be said ghost to them just as much.

"_Y-Yeah...?"_ Lambo laughed awkwardly.

"_Not to pry in your matter but where did you come from?"_ They could feel a sudden change in the priest but he still had the smile and obviously curiosity on his features. Gokudera understood very well why. It was for safety of the family and he himself would be just as suspicious, especially if _children_ suddenly appeared out of _nowhere_.

"_Our... relatives brought us here and we were just looking around in the mansion. It is very... beautiful..." _The silver-haired quickly covered up, trying to stay as true as ever.

"_I see."_ The smile perked up a bit. _"I believe it is time for me to head to where I'm supposed to be before I get someone angry with me. May God be with you."_ With that, Knuckle headed on, leaving the teens stunned and practically ajar. When he was finally gone they freaked out.

"What was that?! Am I hallucinating?! I swear, I didn't do anything to Mukuro!" Lambo shrieked, pacing back and forth hysterically. He was sure that he hadn't upset the said Illusionist, knowing the consequences by _experience_.

"Who the heck told you to even shoot yourself?! And I don't give a damn about you being five years old! I want an explanation before I turn you into smithereens! And no, since you're no longer the kid I can just say to Juudaime that you got wrecked in the mission!" Gokudera threatened as he pulled out a few dynamites from his pocket.

"Which we haven't started on", Ryohei suddenly added only to Gokudera's dismay.

Without warning the right-hand man was sitting next to a corner as he apologized in uncountable languages and- Lambo did not just hear about blood rituals and sacrificing.

After they finally snapped Gokudera out of his disturbing thoughts of punishment and seppuku they all calmed down as they tried to speak in a reasonable sane level.

"I have no ideas what is going on but something's extremely off-"

"Oh!"

"...No, I meant unbelievably off", Gokudera corrected himself when he realized what word he'd used.

"..."

"That's why we should lay low", the Storm continued.

"So you don't think we're actually... i-in the past?" The silver-haired teen glanced at Lambo with disbelief, a hand running through his hair to emphasize his annoyance.

"That's not unlikely to happen but the chances are so small that I believe we're in a strange, visual game..." Gokudera said as a matter-of-fact, "But if we are, we have to be even more cautious." The other two nodded in agreement, lost in their thoughts when they felt a cold breeze, a shiver running down their spines.

"_We should leave!"_ Lambo suggested in his mother-tongue. He tended to slip when stressed a lot lately. But he turned pale when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"_Why don't you three stay for a little longer?" _

In this moment Gokudera had just crashed, no time to reboot.

"_WHAT THE HECK?!"_

* * *

What could have been wrong? In several months he had planned for this and now... Vongola Decimo wasn't even _here_, dead on the ground. Sure. It would have been easy to just shoot or throw a knife at said person but then, he had this stupid issue about Hyper Intuition that, according to him, was indeed a pain in the neck. So, he had built a few bazookas – not only for the reason to kill Decimo- and was determined to kill the Tenth Generation with it. Which left him staring at the scene. Again.

No blood. No brain. No bulging eyes or corpses. And yes, there really was no evidence that Tsunayoshi Sawada and his Rain Guardian had been here. It was actually sweet of him to kill everyone of the tenth generation. That way, there would be less obstacles. Sure. Indeed. Of course. Now, where was the proof that Decimo was dead? Obviously, not here. And he was sure he hadn't killed them while sending them to another country. That, Verde, you were dead-set _correct_ on.

He thought for a few more minutes until he felt a killing intent aimed at him, reminding him the darkening area, hovering above him. The scientist looked up and saw, hm, a very mad hitman.

"Verde. What. Did. You. Just. Do?" Reborn asked with malice, a gun aimed at the mad scientist. By judging his looks, Verde was quite surprised himself.

"I'm not too sure myself", Verde answered, noticing the slight movement Reborn made with his finger.

_Bang!_

"Re-Reborn!" Dino exclaimed at the sudden shot, glancing at the said person on his shoulder with disbelief, "What do you think you're doin-..." By just one stern look from Reborn the Cavallone Boss shut up. He couldn't really go up against Reborn of all people. Because of pride and mentor-ship and... Yeah. There was a reason why he was the world's best hit man ever. Exaggeration or not, it was true.

Reborn had several reasons to why he acted out in the name of er... _J-Justice. _It was because his student was gone. Poof, there you have it. Like a magic show.

_Now, look for where the white rabbit could be. The hat's empty and nor is it under the magician's coat. With a swift movement he pulls out a rabbit out of the hat with a grin while exclaiming; "But look! Here he is!" _Reborn thought with layers of cynicism. _When I find that rabbit, he will be dead._ He was down-right angry and scary when maddened...

Only he could give his student a mental scare. Because the ninth had especially put Tsuna under his care... And Tsuna always told him, in one way or another, where he was going so that Reborn could either put up traps along the way or turn that into a hellish training. But now, when he didn't know about said person's whereabouts he got irked. This. This felt like mutiny. Sawada Tsunayoshi was going to be scared for life soon.

"The next bullet will go trough your head, Verde. I could put that brain of yours under pressure and I'll do that too, be sure about that." Reborn reloaded his gun as he aimed once again from Dino's shoulder. "Why are you after Vongola Decimo's head?"

"I am afraid that is not correct, as I see it." The scientist pushed up his glasses with his index finger while the lenses flashed. "I was merely trying it out. And Sawada Tsunayoshi was conveniently there." Lies. It was very bad to lie in front of a lie detector.

"... Reborn... Cut it out... Everyone..." Dino begged from his ex-tutor as he felt the killing aura thicken. The Sun Arcobaleno frowned as he lowered his gun, taking a quick glance around him. So far, the guests hadn't noticed him shooting, but they did hear a gunshot. It was just a matter of time before they would figure out who it was if there was a gun whisking in the air from side to side.

"I don't know why..." Verde muttered to himself, his hand holding his chin in deep concentration. This earned Reborn's attention as he perked his ears. "They're supposed to be dead _here._"

"... What the fuck is going on?" Dino almost jumped at the sudden voice. He shouldn't have let his guard down only because Reborn was here... No, especially not when Reborn was here. The blonde turned around, surprise visible on his features.

"Xanxus?" Said man almost rolled his eyes. Was every single prick out there trying to get the award for being Mr Obvious? Too bad, he had already admitted that Sawada was best at it.

"What' you want, trash?" He demanded with a stern voice, a glare directed at Dino.

"Nothing..." Argh, why was he here? The Varia boss looked around as a grin slowly took its place.

"So, that puny little piece of scum has finally made the world a favor and gotten killed?" That was the reason; to mock. The grin got possible wider on Xanxus which Reborn couldn't let pass. The hitman cocked his gun once again and this time, at Xanxus. However, the scarred man crossed his arms as he continued. "As if. Trashes are long-lived." He spoke as if he knew by experience. Dino thought about it for a second and sweat-dropped. Of course! He'd meant his subordinates!

"How did you know that... Tsuna is... er..." The Cavallone boss couldn't find any better to phrase his sentence and as he got a long stare from Xanxus. The silent treatment.

"He must have felt that Tsuna disappeared. The Varia had to check upon them from time to time today because of ninth", Reborn piped up instead.

"Ah", Verde suddenly exclaimed, the colors draining from him when he suddenly realized something.

"What? Speak up", Reborn demanded.

"The blueprints." … Blueprints?

"Where's Giannini?" Reborn demanded to know, anger radiating from him. "I want him here. Now!"

* * *

He watched horrified at the weapon in front of him. It wasn't intentionally he had got it inches away from his face. He knew that perfectly. But still, he couldn't stand up because he was struck with fear. His knees were shaking which was a quite badly give-away.

And, he was seeing things. Yes, real bad things. That must be because of all those sweets he had yesterday. But, no, that wasn't possible. Maybe it was Daemon. Though, the teen doubted that even more, since the Mist Guardian wasn't so creative as he claimed to be. But for safety's sake, he wouldn't eat sweets so late. And, no one really could blame him.

Teens out of nowhere had appeared and the first thing they did was to bicker at each other. No, it was only the teen with heterochromatic eyes with a styled hairstyle – maybe popular from where he came from (A/N: Yeah, from Pineapple Kingdom named "Ku Fu Fu"), who insulted. The other one treated him with silence.

Then, they _fought_ and Lampo had gotten very clear orders to avert any kinds of fights from Primo. But it was that he hadn't even begun to approach them before he'd got a flying trident thrown at him. Thus, explaining why he was on the ground with a trident stuck in the tree he was leaning on.

Lampo counted to ten quickly, the adrenaline pumping. If he hadn't ducked, he would surely have an impaled stomach. He thanked heavens for making him live a few more seconds.

"My, see what you just did, Kyoya." The blue-haired teen said as he saw where his trident were. "You can't just throw things so recklessly." The black-haired teen frowned as he threw a stick, oh it was a weapon, at the teen with bi-colored eyes. However, the weapon neatly landed just a little to the right of Lampo, impaling the tree. Madness.

"..." Kyoya, as Lampo had figured out who it was, was just staring at the taller teen, his arms crossed. But the green-haired one suspected there was something going on.

"Once, I'll agree with you." Agree with what? "But who could know that there was some innocent bystander here?" The black-haired teen snorted as his eyebrows knitted together.

"It truly is sad, really." Really? Wait... How were they even communicating with each other? Lampo felt discouraged and even insulted. It looked like they were talking about him.

"Whatever...", the shorter of them announced a while later, gaining the Lightning Guardian's attention. Was this how they communicated where they came from?

"Kufufu... Just admit it." And Lampo turned his head towards the blue-haired one.

"..."

"Thank you."

"There is nothing for me to admit." Suddenly, he felt a murderous aura leaking from them.

"I belie-"

"Wait a minute." Lampo suddenly cut them from his place, ignoring the trident as he stood up, approaching them. "You two shouldn't really fight." If Primo knew he had ditched his work, Daemon would be personally helping him, which he had dreaded ever since _that_ time. The other two blankly stared at him and started where they left not too long after the interruption.

"As I was going to say, I believe that I'll take your silence as a yes." The black-haired teen seemed to be slightly irritated. Or, he was deadly angry. Without warning he brought out... something that looked a lot like a stick with a handle. Oh, it was that weapon again.. … Crap!

"Hey! Please, listen!" He tried to get their attention again, almost shivering as he got their cold stares.

"Now, what? It is quite rude to interrupt someone in the middle of a conversation, no?" The slightly taller teen turned towards him with a devious grin on his lips. The other teen snorted to that as he crossed his arms, not believing a word.

"That hurt, Kyoya", the blue-haired teen alarmed his friend, or more like, acquaintance. "Kyoya" gave a look towards him that seemed as if he didn't care. "Heartless is just one of the words I would use to describe you." That had some effect on the black-haired one. The corners on his mouth perked up a bit as his steel-gray gaze lowered, revealing a superior's smirk while the air around him swirled in a challenging way.

"Oya oya. Don't blame me if you can't fly any longer."

Somehow, they'd forgot or ignored Lampo's presence by insulting each other.

"Uh... Pardon. Could you please not fight... here?" He tried again, glad that his voice didn't betray him.

"Oh. That was rude of _me_. It seems that I forgot you were here." Well, he'd already figured that out.

"Hn", the other boy mustered up, a yellow ball of feathers peeking out of his hair while chirping in delight.

"Kyoya. At least, try not to be so blunt. It makes it harder for me to not kill you", The taller of them frowned, a bit offended by the hidden meaning of "Hn". Lampo cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. What did you want?" Finally. Attention.

"Would you mind stop with your fight?" This earned a bemused look.

"My, who says we're fighting?"

"..." Kyoya sent the teen with bi-colored eyes a hard stare.

"I didn't mean it was befriending either, skylark."

"_Why am I even here?" _Lampo muttered to himself, shaking his head in confusion when he felt eyes scrutinizing on him. "W-What is it?"

"I guess we slipped", the taller teen chuckled.

"_You_ slipped", the black-haired teen corrected with a curt hiss.

"Kufufu, don't be like that." Lampo backed away with a sigh, staring at the two younger teens bickering at each other. That was, until they launched attacks. He panicked a bit but sighed in relief when they stopped suddenly. The blue-haired teen looked irritated and with a slight bow with his head he disappeared into thin air, alongside with the trident Lampo was leaning on. Which made him fall flat on his butt. He blinked as he looked fearfully at the younger teen.

"So, I assume... you're Kyoya?" Bad move. Incredibly bad move. The air seemed to be shivering and this teen was looking very dangerous with killing intent leaking out from him when Lampo had voiced out his sentence.

"Do not call me that." Gulp.

* * *

With the decision of running through a forest he would come quickly to Lampo and possibly aid him. That was what he thought.

That was what he expected.

That was something he didn't calculate.

To crash into something after turning right. With a groan he rubbed his nose as his forehead displayed a nice shade of red in the abusive scale. That was hard. And sudden. He could with ease detect any trees so why did he bump into something? He had Hyper Intuition! If the others knew about this, he would gain terrible snickers. Which, of course, would quickly die as long as he mentioned paperwork.

He heard a grunt in front of him as he looked up, still holding his nose. It was a boy, no, a teen he had ran into. Black leather gloves was covering his chin as it flushed pink. His mouth was slightly ajar and the lips almost looked like they were cut. Where had this teen appeared from?

"Ouch..." Both of them exclaimed softly as they exchanged looks.

"Uh..." The blonde rubbed his nose as he opened his mouth."Pardon, I am in a hurry. How are you...?" The teen seemed to frown as he let go of his chin, his lips twitching. He looked quite in a hurry himself.

"I am all fine." The young man sighed out in relief as guilt dissipated.

"That's good to hear."

"Perhaps so", the blue-haired teen trailed, looking straight into his orange orbs. "Did you not have something urgent to do?" It was now that the blonde noticed the others eye-color. Red and blue. He smiled apologetically as he let go of his nose.

"Yes. Be careful on the road." The teen smirked as the blonde was about to go.

"The same applies to you too. Kufufu, take care, Primo." And with a shroud of mist the teen disappeared, leaving Giotto speechless.

"... Hey?!" The Vongola Boss turned around for the teen but as his Intuition eased he frowned. Who was that?

* * *

Tsuna looked worriedly at the handcuffs that were twirling faster and faster in front of them. It wasn't that he had phobia against said object. He hadn't just experienced a lot with them when he was being beaten up by his Cloud Guardian. Because he was always facing tonfas when said person wanted to be more than sadistic. Which made him come back to his situation. This. This was a dream, right?

"Uh... Um...", Tsuna gulped as he frantically tried to figure out what he was going to reply. What had the man spoken in? Oh, Italian. Crap. Now it seemed that the vocabulary he had got forced to learn was for no use as he couldn't remember how to _greet. _Well, as long as Reborn didn't hear of this. Hopefully, this was not a dream but reality. That they'd been sent to... the past.

"_We were just passing by", _Yamamoto answered cheerily as a smile adorned his face. The man in front of them stared impassively at them, not believing at all. It was a good try, though.

"_That is __**what**__ you are doing. Not telling __**who**__ you are."_ Oh, so The Cloud Guardian had a twist of humor too? Yamamoto, still a smile on his lips, laughed out loud. Maybe Hibari was like that too, if he didn't try to beat them up every time he wanted to say hi to the senior.

"_Aha, really? Well-"_

"_Um, w-we're Sky and Rain",_ Tsuna cut him off. He had remembered a small detail Reborn mentioned. And that was, ages ago, nature was well loved. It was so loved that the people began to name their children with rare, but concrete names. Such as Leaf. Which made Tsuna think up of "Sky" and "Rain" since they were easy and not a lie thoroughly. Besides, it was time to jog up his speed of random ramblings again, especially when his tutor had told him that it was a pretty good advantage. Maybe not well-deceiving-quality but good enough to actually stall some time and render the person to use common knowledge and logic.

Yamamoto made a curt chuckle as he glanced at the brunet through the corners of his eyes as a question mark appeared in his mind. However, it quickly straightened out as he realized that it was best to not let out anything important. And definitely not when Hibari was an exceptionally good information-gatherer when older. The _resemblance_. It was there, painfully reminding them how eager the Cloud Guardian was to bite them to death if they held important information or irked him, which was pretty often both options.

"_..."_ The older male made a faint pained expression as he received their names. In France names had been affected just as much, it was pretty ridiculous when he met a person named Ms. Sugar-Flower Glitter. It almost gave him shivers running down his spine. Though, not that he could say anything. His name was a girl's. _"What is your purpose here?"_

"_Do... We have to have a purpose for being here?"_ Tsuna piped up, flushing bright red at the hard stare. Those eyes just had to resemble him of the future Hibari's, and he was sure that said man, either from past, future or now thought about the same thing with that glance; "Don't mess with me or I'll kill you."

"_Eh? But weren't we just passing by?"_ Yamamoto exclaimed, already in his role, as he turned towards the brunet with well-striking confusion on his face. Who needed a rehearsal in this situation?

"Ah!" Tsuna threw a quick glance at the Rain's wry smile as he looked up to the honey-blonde, a brow raised higher than the other. _"We did say that, right?"_ He laughed nervously. Again, who needed a rehearsal in this situation?

"_Due to trespassing and suspicious communication, I'll arrest you."_ Obviously, no one needed one as Alaude had the manuscript in his hands. The French made a dash forward as the handcuffs in his hand was slightly ajar, ready to hook someone's wrist.

"Hiiee! What?!" Tsuna threw his body back as he hit a wall; the mansion's, and rolled to the right as he stood up briskly. The brunet noticed the pained expression on the older male as he jumped back a few more steps. Was he suffering?

And indeed was Alaude suffering cause of the brunet's shrilly voice that hit his eardrums mercilessly. The man glanced at the wall and had a sour look on his face. This didn't bode well. If Giotto knew who destroyed the northeast wing's walls he would blame G. It worked sometimes. Other times, not so much.

He turned towards the teenagers as irritation flashed through his cold eyes. He pondered on who he was going to lash out on first. The brunet seemed weak but because of the caring and protective stares from the taller teen, Alaude was sure that he was far more stronger than that. But if he attacked "Rain", if that now was his name, he would get the brunet at him. This irked him so much. These two teens acted like a mother hen and its chicken. And as long Alaude was up to his Biology, those were barely omnivores.

Yamamoto was calmly holding the hilt of his bamboo sword as his eyes narrowed onto Alaude. Who would get the first strike? And why did it seem as if the ground the man stood on was vibrating? It gave him a horrified realization. It was just the grass that swayed, away from said man. Was that killing intent that made it freeze?

"_Insects shall be extincted. Prepare to die."_

* * *

His eyes were tricking him. Maybe he had become near-sighted lately. He shouldn't be trying to read the paperwork when it was dark and Giotto was after him for causing said work. It was very well obvious that he got stressed while adrenaline pumped every time the blonde knew his hiding place. For once, Alaude had made him a favor for building hidden paths. Which made him realize, was that why the French seemed to appear out of nowhere and at irregular times? Maybe so.

After an awkward, long and painful silence, G. cleared his throat as he looked away from the _female, _if that now was a female, he wasn't so sure.

"What are you?" He asked dodgy, his eye narrowing at the person in front of him. The girl or guy tensed while looking down, trembling probably with fear. Had he just scared her-er, him? By asking? Was this really the person he suspected? The red-haired male scrutinized as he was about to barf. This person just had to be Daemon. Though, the hair was styled in another, but remarkably unoriginal, similar way.

G. threw back his attention to the _teen,_ as he realized the pregnant silence..

"Pardon, I... didn't mean to scare you."For now, this person was a Daemon-look-alike.

"..." The purple-haired teen remained quiet, but the trembling reduced and now _she_ met his confused, but still appalled gaze which resulted her, quickly bowing her head down and take hasty steps away from him. His eyes looked so judging and seemed to remind _her _of things.

"I... don't wish you any harm", G. spoke up as he saw the tremblings beginning to come back, his hands in the air to indicate that he had dropped his gun rapidly to the wet, murky ground. "You just... reminded me of someone." And G. was so defiantly sure that he would never apologize _twice_ to aforementioned person, even if Hell broke out in the form of Daemon's-look-alike.

"I... I'm sorry", the teen replied softly in a shaky voice while inhaling and exhaling in short huffs, as if she was afraid to take in air. Now, the Storm was sure this was a female. How strange it even sounded, but nonetheless, it was a female. However, Daemon could very well conjure an illusion like this-... No. Wait. Maybe not. G. shook his head mentally.

There was no way that the Mist guardian would do that. He had Elena. If she knew, never would he ever get her hand again. Besides, the red-haired man doubted Daemon would go for teens. Now that was low and immoral. But, how much did he know about him? Not much, he was afraid.

"No, don't be. I just wanted to thank you", G. sent an appreciated smile, his eye twitching at the rain's persistent assault. He glanced to the sky as he cursed vehemently. Would it never stop?

"It's... alright..." Her ears flushed crimson red. It seemed she didn't get praised for much.

"Thank you. And would you mind telling me why you were running away earlier?" The girl looked up with confusion as her head tilted to the side, her lips apart as if they had let out an "eh?".

"Run?" She shook her head animatedly, "I... I didn't run... I heard a tune..."

"Tune?" The teen looked around and stayed with her face directed to the left as she perked her ears.

"This tune. It sounds so sad..." G. made a faint scowl as he tried to listen too but it was frankly impossible with the rain's heavy sound. "It's a flute's... But it sounds broken", the teen helped him when she saw his expression. It reminded her of someone.

With a swift motion he was holding her shoulder blades with a firm grip as he shook her.

"Where is it coming from? Please, you have to tell me!"

"There...?" She shakily reached out her finger to a direction. The man in front of her disappeared just as quickly as he had seen where she was pointing to, leaving her dumbstruck. "...Storm?"

* * *

**A/N:** -bows deeply again- I'm sorry. I don't deserve this... I... /cries/ I'm a horrible author!

-15 minutes later-

Well... -sniff- I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and read my latest installment: "Twisting The Uses Of A Promise" I was very happy that I got such great feedback because of it.

It's slightly rated a bit higher because of the dark themes, but since it was Halloween... I made it entirely dark. Well, I hope it was dark enough. Or what do you folks say?

That's right. What did you think of this horrible fail? Should I even continue with this story? ;_;? Oh, forgot. I have been betting with my friend and he has changed the punishment. the punishment is to write 5 fanfictions with 5 different OC's involved. On-going stories too. One of them had to have the name Luna because he wants to see how much I can keep a character from being a Mary-sue.

I just love him so much that I'll strangle him for even suggesting that. -cries- But I don't know what fandom I'll use, or if it will be highly appreciated at all... I mean... A Mary-sueish OC is a butcher of a story after all. And I too badly can't use any of yours OC's either because then he will just increase the amount of stories.

Well, that's just me ranting. Please, be kind and review! I promise that the next chapter will be better because I'll be enjoying writing it then! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

**/LunaticalMe** - Updated: 25/12-12


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello everybody! **LunaticalMe** has appeared again! About this update, I just wanted to say, thank you for all your reviews, alerts, favoriting and PM's! And I'm really sorry for this late update! Exams has been eating my life... My injuries are still recovering... Internet's been a manslaughter... But, oh well!

This chapter contains lots of-... well, you'll know later on. Har har. Or not. And sorry for the short story! I wasn't sure what I would put in...

And I just wanted to shout out: **BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY, INOKO-CHI!** It's 2 days late so...

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except for my plot. Which, really, is a strange plot. Credits go to respective owners. Amano Akira-sensei, I hope you don't mind this fanfiction... -bows-

**Warning**: Squalo is raw. _Rawr._

Enjoy, folks!

* * *

He felt incredibly guilty for leaving Tsuna alone with _him_ of all people but orders were orders and the brunet could be very convincing...

No, screw that, he was demanding. It even felt like he threatened Takeshi to leave. Which he had tried to do, but... that wasn't the case here. The fact that he was all alone, chewed Takeshi in the guts mercilessly. But he had something else to take matter into, as he remembered Tsuna's last words before the departure.

"_Go and find everyone else!" Tsuna had pleaded through clenched teeth as he jumped away from the sudden attack. The grass had swirled everywhere and a burnt smell oozed, reminding him of the high-paced frontal clash. The man frowned slightly when his prey dodged once again, irking him._

"_Just like a beheaded chicken..." The teens froze as they looked warily at the honey-blonde, not doubting a single word he said. Takeshi snapped back from struck awe and fear as he gave a quick glance to the brunet, accepting the "order" after he mouthed a few words of encouragement towards the aforementioned person. Needless to say, the boss had **the eyes** when he spoke. You never went against **those eyes**. Reborn was a fearful tutor._

Takeshi let out a small sigh as he stretched his back by pulling back his arms and putting them behind his head. He would have to find the others quickly and then help out Tsuna. Or else, a certain Italian would chew _his_ head off.

He quickly strolled through the forests on his long legs as he whistled. Nothing good would come from rushing. Details could be easily overlooked and if said details were dangerous it would be fatal to lose recognizance of them. He glanced down to his suit and knotted his eyebrows together. He looked incredulously suspicious in his present clothing and anyone would easily mistake him as an important man.

Well, there went his plan being incognito. Maybe he should learn a bit more from Reborn... He still had the problem to see through all those disguises. (He what?) And Takeshi wasn't all too sure if that even was aforementioned person. He was a kid, after all... But that time a bush looked so much like Reborn with those big eyes of onyx, even though bushes usually didn't have eyes...

…

Oh well! Maybe now it was the animals turn to adapt? They could really have some eyes for a change, or even glasses! … Bush was a plant.

He let out a goofy laugh as he grinned sheepishly, his cheeks flustered as he scratched one of them with his finger. It was good he didn't voice it out. That would be embarrassing. (**A/N:** I assure you, there would be no difference whether you spoke or thought about it.)

He hummed to his school's anthem when he felt the faint presence of a feared prefect. Apparently, his senior was also here. Along with the prefect another presence could be recognized. It flickered in a laughable manner, as if it was scared. Well, not that the Rain could blame the poor one, Hibari Kyoya was intimidating – if he was supposed to use neutral describing as good as possible, after all.

Takeshi halted as he got hold of his chin with his hand, pondering on whether he should go and find the Cloud or someone else for a start. He personally didn't want to meddle with said person too early, so, the suggestion of someone else was quite endearing to him. Maybe he would go look for Chrome. Better be two than one, no? And he didn't think that Mukuro would be holding anything against him if he was just looking for hers safety.

However, before he began his expedition a firm grasp held him down where he stood.

* * *

"Are you getting sick?" The younger teen wondered fearfully, glancing at his "senior", depending on what era you were thinking about. He flinched and looked nervously to the other side to avoid the sudden heated gaze directed at him.

"Do I look sick to you?" The silver-haired teen snarled back at him as he rubbed his nose, troubled that he had let out a sneeze. Was someone badmouthing him?

"N-no..." The other one staggered and thought instead. _You look drop-dead furious. _A strange, but familiar snicker echoed through the corridors, earning their attention.

"So, you want me to assume that you are here because of your family?" The teens nodded monotonously staring at each other to dare say something else as another snicker erupted. The man had a bright smile on his features, "I think not", only to get replaced by a frown. With an outstretched hand, he conjured up a scepter. "Don't blame me too harsh for my actions. I'm usually not tender with intruders."

Hayato clicked with his tongue in disapproval as he frowned, readying himself for an attack. He had been trying to be neutral towards the man. And this was the result, them getting attacked.

"_Mr Daemon? Are you here?" _A high-pitched voice, coated in a slurry and slightly dreamy, almost drunken, french accent, suddenly resounded through the corridors. The sounds of heels bounced against the walls and fear was written on the man's face. That, or he was frozen as a stone where he stood. The illusion quickly dissolved but he himself couldn't take a single step away as a march of elegantly dressed women appeared.

Lambo yelped quietly, remembering the horrid memories of his boss getting devoured by the female guests. Hayato groaned in dismay but his lips were comfortably raised upwards as amusement flashed through his eyes. This was probably not so bad, seeing the First Vongola Mist Guardian in this situation, that is. Ryohei stared at the women unbelievably, seeing the cleavage they were showing. If his sister even dared to, he would lose his very mind.

Several women cooed as they saw their target. Half of them was sighing in bliss when he turned around to look at them and the rest giggled like gossipers. Hayato may or may not have felt sorry for the Illusionist. But then, he also wasn't responsible for shoving said person to the piranhas. Oh no. He was absolutely innocent. So innocent, that this was not to be brought up again, no matter what. In fact, this case was closed.

Daemon glared at the short-tempered teen as he got surrounded. And he didn't care if said teen was telepathic or not. He was going to pay. _Hard._

The Illusionist was suddenly jerked back to reality as he felt wet, chapped and sloppily aimed lips on the corner of his mouth. Roars of held-back laughter emitted from the silver-haired teen but was soon replaced with a disgusted grimace as he stared at the women who'd pushed down the Illusionist to the ground, tearing off his jacket, starting by tugging his collar.

"Guys. Let's leave. We are intruding, aren't we?" Hayato teased with a nausea. He couldn't look anymore. That was a brutal manslaughter these women did.

"Shouldn't we help him out?" Ryohei suddenly cut in, a bit horrified at the women. "They'll eat him alive to the extreme!" In other cases, the Storm would roll his eyes and exclaim it as exaggeration. But now, that really was pretty much cannibalistic. Like, hounds after blood.

"W-What?" Lambo wondered after a long stare from Hayato and Ryohei. "What do you want?"

"Your mess lead us here. You will solve this shit", the silver-haired teen stated as he crossed his arms, not in a hurry. The Lightning Guardian's eyes bulged out in disbelief as even Ryohei looked away. Nope, he was all alone in this.

"Thank you so much", the teen said sarcastically. "What would I do without you two?"

"Not much, I tell you", Hayato remarked quietly to Ryohei, earning a deadpan stare from the younger teen. He, however, swallowed his pride as he cleared his throat, a deep pink covered his cheeks. Which earned confused glances from the Guardians.

"_Look! Mr Alaude is getting stripped by none other than Mr Giotto!" _Someone yelled in French.

The effect was immediate. Every movement ceased and everyone stared at the finger that was pointing at a window. The horde slowly came back to life as they screamed, either in horror or pure bemusement. It could also be excitement. Actually, it was probably only excitement. Ick, Victorian women were almost bad as nowadays' girls. Maybe even worse.

Just as quick as they had appeared, so had they also vanished. As if they were never there. Though, the red lip stains on Daemon's face did remind them of the short visit of hell.

"..." Hayato looked incredulously at the Lightning Guardian, his eye twitching in an asymmetric rhythm. Was this boy for real...?

"W-What?! I tried, OK?!" Lambo complained towards his non-supportive comrades, if they even could be called that. He didn't know exactly what he was supposed to be embarrassed about. Him shouting out _that_ in a high pitch or him shouting that in a _high pitch_. And, of course, the fact that he even had that _thought_ couldn't be excluded. He was to stop watching romance movies with I-Pin, starting today.

Ryohei patted the younger teen's shoulder to comfort his dismay and to calm down his soon to come-outburst of tears.

"What was that you just did? It was extremely effective!" Lambo looked ready to cry. This man must have let the words percolate, since that was a disturbing thought by itself...

The Illusionist cleared his throat as he approached the teens once again, freed from the "bloodhounds". He wore a troubled face as he looked around warily. "I should be very disturbed with what you just said and even kill you for insulting Vongola Primo-"

"And Mr Alaude?" Hayato suggested impassively, only to get a hard stare from the man.

"But I'll let that pass", Daemon continued, not minding being cut off. "Just tell me why you're on the seventh floor and I'll let you go."

"..." The teens exchanged looks and mentioned something about running away from females, (a total lie) which turned Daemon rigid. Poor soul. He had experienced a lot and it just looked that he was still losing years, rapidly.

* * *

"I'm telling you, I don't know what you're talking about",The teen had repeated once again after having been surrounded by men in black. One of them had grabbed him by the collar as the man roared, saliva hitting the teen in the face, making him frown.

"Don't try with us! And to think those lots had captured you!" The man shook his head in dismay. "Lying bastards!" The teen wore a blank face as he smiled. He wasn't all too fond having someone almost cutting off his airflow. He was beyond confused, he couldn't grasp this situation at all. What was going on?

"I'm sorry", the black-haired teen pronounced, "But you've must mistaken me for someone else."

"Don't lie!" Another man, slightly tanned, demanded. "Just tell us where those bastards are!"

"I don't know who you're referring to!" The teen exclaimed a bit louder, desperate to get that information through their head – again. What was it? Sixteenth, seventeenth time already? He ran through his mind and blurted out. "If Alaude, then he's gone..." The teen sulked as he remembered that Tsuna was still alone.

Takeshi's vision suddenly blurred and his eyes spun around, his mind forgetting to make a U-turn and instead crash into a wall. The man had decided to shake him as if he would spout out the desired information quicker. What had gotten into villains these days? Whispers commenced and when his mind had gotten out of the wall he could make out what they were talking about.

"It is him!"

"But how did he escape?"

"Bullshit! They must have failed to capture him from the start! You believe he would come out unscathed?" One of the men pointed at the teen who waved cheerfully at him, ruining the tension as an awkward silence filled in.

…

Silence ensued, though.

"No, everyone knows he is a carefree man." This earned lots of nods. "Can't blame him. Just can't."

Cough. Cough, cough, cough. Remember someone? Yes, that someone was here. Namely, Yamamoto Takeshi. He somehow felt very insulted as a diabolical grin replaced his goofy smile. Did these men need to know who had this place running? He bent his neck far enough to hear a crack as his eyes hardened. With lightning speed he was free from the man's grasp as he unsheathed his blade, the edge reflecting his murderous image.

A couple of moments later Takeshi sheathed his blade and let out a sigh. Who were these men? And who were they talking about? It couldn't be himself as much as his memory allowed him, he wasn't really born in this era, after all. And he also didn't have a twin so that couldn't be it. In fact, he was considering the men as pissed, or delusional, whichever fit better.

"_Ah, I really don't know what you're talking about but I have to go",_ he animatedly told the men who were sprawled all over the ground, obviously unconscious. Though, even if their lives were in no danger they wouldn't be doing business for a while.

And Squalo said that you wouldn't gain anything by just rendering the enemy unconscious. What a lie. Who even said they were enemies? Maybe they were just looking for someone to give them directions. Hey, what if they were allies?

Takeshi felt a bit guilty again as he glanced down to the men. He clasped his hands together quickly, both his eyes closed and apologized, running away from the crime scene. Nothing to see here, shoo shoo, move along! He just hoped he hadn't caused too big problems for the men.

Oh, if you only knew.

* * *

The steel gray eyes was sharply staring him down, daring him to do something against this situation. Those eyes reminded him a lot of a certain external adviser... Back to reality.

"I would really appreciate it if you could let go of my comrade", he offered a smile but the stare just hardened. The man glanced towards his friend with a sympathetic look. This teen was not even taller than Lampo but he had still gotten a hand holding onto his collar, making the Lightning Guardian float in the air.

"Please?" He tried again, but was met with a snort. This teen was not likely to follow any suggestions. "Tell me at least what he has done."

"..."

Lampo mentally cried. This was so not going to help. Kyoya-... The teen was still holding onto him. He got cold shivers when his boss looked directly at him. His eyes told a story about him being in great trouble after this whole thing was over.

"Primo... I swear... I tried..." he began frantically. Suddenly he landed on his butt on the hard ground. The teen had retracted his hand. Oh joy! Let's embrace Mother Nature! Lampo was literally about to do that.

However, the look he got from Giotto was still scaring him.

"Thank you." The boss smiled politely as he helped his young Guardian up to his feet. He was sure to give off an irritated vibe towards the green-haired man. "Now, let me ask this again. What happened here?"

"..." Waiting patiently for an answer was just the same as assuming a dog to be a cat. Primo, slightly irked, soothed himself by mentally noting several punishments for his Guardian that was conveniently avoiding his eyes.

"Lampo."

"W-Well..." The Lightning Guardian couldn't really go against that command. But the stare he got from the teen was quite intimidating itself.

"Yes?" The boss crossed his arms, already tired of waiting. The Lightning Guardian was split, not sure whether to tell and get destroyed or keep silence and get punished.

"...You know what, Primo?" the green-haired male suddenly said. This had the blonde slightly bemused. "Just add those fifty piles of paperwork to me. I think I can handle them." The shock was evident. Primo was practically jumping of fright as he stared at his Guardian, afraid that he'd broken him with various threats-_You heard nothing_.

"What?!" The blonde grabbed his Guardian's shoulders worriedly as he shook hard. "What in seven hells happened to you?!" Lampo _**NEVER**_ accepted his punishments without reluctance. _**NONE**_ of them did. So why now?! Vongola Primo glanced warily at the black-haired foreigner, aware of the effects. Who was this man-, no, _teen_, that had changed Lampo's – a kind, loyal, joyous chap, indeed. But still lazy to the core – mindset? What kind of beast was he to make Giotto himself wary of the floods of paperwork that would suspiciously vanish, stack by stack by none other than his Lightning Guardian? His eyes narrowed dangerously, already marking the foreigner as an enemy to his spare time and great follower of torturous paperwork that still hadn't learn to self-destruct.

"Six." The small comment made both Italians turn full attention towards the teen. Lampo shivered as he slowly hid behind his boss for who knows what kind of protection.

"..._Lampo._ I'll cut off the others punishments and give them to you if you don't tell me what happened." Horror was carved into the young man's face. Did he just hear what he think he did? Oh, he hoped not. Was there any possibility that a flame would make him deaf for the time-being? If it was a Rain-flame... They subdued effects... Maybe vibrations too...

"Primo! You wouldn't!" Just a glance from said person made him mentally cry again. "You're an evil man..."

"Pardon?" The blond raised one of his eyebrows as he turned back his gaze to his younger friend, daring him to speak those words again.

"Never mind..." All hope ebbed away like a stream as Lampo stared down to his shoes. That was a nice color he had chosen today.

"Lampo, I'm not a mind reader. So just tell me what happened", Primo breathed out tiredly, resisting an urge to smack his forehead with the palm of his left hand, since that was not what a boss was going to do. Yet. Once irritated though, that was another thing.

"But you don't know about the consequences!" The younger Italian whined, "You're not about to get killed!" The blond's eyebrow rose higher, not believing a word.

"Don't be silly. It's your choice whether you want Daemon's quota."

The foreigner just looked at the Italians, his arms crossed and not really interested in their argument. He let out a small sigh while a small yellow ball seemed to nuzzle through his hair. Where it had come from no one bothered to find out.

It suddenly chirped out in a sweet tweet. (Hey, that rhymed!)

"_Herbivore! Herbivore!" _This made the teen raise one of his eyebrows with a small fraction as he glanced warily around the area, a smirk appearing on his features. He felt it. A carnivorous thirst. This was, however, also detected by the blond.

Without notice, something crashed right into the tee-... or not. Obviously, Kyouya had stepped aside and let someone fly past him and hit a tree. The Italians quickly turned their attention to the tree. That just had to hurt.

"OUCH!" Indeed.

* * *

"Ah..." Takeshi exclaimed, scratching his cheek rather sheepishly as he looked apologetic. "I didn't know that they were your friends..." Once again, he was finding himself in the middle of a horde of men clad in black. Woohoo.

"LIES!" A short man in black roared back at him, saliva hitting the teen once again.

Geez, he knew he was the Rain Guardian, but that didn't mean that spit was preferable if there was no drizzle. He could just as much go to a river. He wish he could have mentioned this to the first one who had spit on him today. Witty comebacks weren't really his forte. He should have asked his friend Hayato for some help in that before he began with Italian. You just had to agree, those were pretty funny, right? (**A/N:** … Those are only insulting, and towards you!)

"I really didn't know! Sorry for that!" the teen laughed, his eyebrows knitted in slight worry. Those men he had defeated for a couple of moments ago... They were alive, right? He hadn't really used the edge on his sword... If anyone hear about this, let it forever be a secret and not mention it to Superbi Squalo, his mentor. His fierce mentor that would kick his ass if said man heard what kind of fool used the back of a blade to fight against possible enemies.

Takeshi didn't say that they were enemies but still. That man considered his very own boss as a foulmouthed bastard – his words, not Takeshi's. Don't even suggest his name! Unless you wish to have a diabolical grin hovering over your bedsheets while you're asleep as the sound of an unsheathing sword resounds through your bedroom, blood spluttering everywhere only a few seconds later.

Ahem. Thought so.

The short man glared daggers that seemed to go past Takeshi's very own being with his hundred-watt-smile.

"Ugh... I should have known that for those jerks it was impossible to catch you", the man muttered to himself, albeit a bit too loud. A chorus of agreement from the other men rang through.

"Catch?" Takeshi wondered, his eyes lit up more than usual. If this was baseball-related... then count him in!

"Capture, get hold of-..." the short man mumbled as the teen zoned out. So it wasn't baseball-related, after all. Too bad. Worked up for nothing.

"Wait", the Japanese cut off in the middle of the explanation, "Why would you want to capture me?" The men stared at him unbelievably. Was this guy serious? No, he was Yamamoto Takeshi. Of course he wasn't serious!*

"Asari Ugetsu, you're far stupider than we thought!" … Now, the black-haired teen frowned. "Who could have guessed that a stupid man like you could get away so easily?" Takeshi, with a deadpan expression took hold of his unsheathed blade. When he had unsheathed it, that was a mystery. Let's just involve the term faster-than-the-light and it would be self-explanatory. Yeah.

"Oh, I don't know!" He exclaimed happily with a diabolical grin, "Maybe you shouldn't chit-chat with me so awfully much then you could actually-", he got into one of his fighting stances as his voice dropped low, "try to even touch me."

A swift dash to the right with a quick twirl with his sword and half of the men was on the ground, either by shock or already unconscious. The teen rapidly changed course as one of the men lunged towards him, missing him by a whole radius. None would get close to a swordsman of this caliber.

Inside, Takeshi was in rage, for an overestimated word to use, since he was not really the one to be mad for no reason. Twice, he had been insulted. Twice, he had been mistaken for someone else and this "someone" was apparently, Vongola Primo's Rain Guardian. And, only because it fit, twice, he was spit on. He deserved to unleash some kind of unknown devilish side, right? Well, that's what everyone else did. You just had to go with the flow.

"You bastard! Not only stupid but overconfident! You lot, get him!" the short man shouted again, bringing out a gun. The teen resisted the urge to snort. Of course he was confident. That ran through his veins, duh. Oh, also, a swordsman had to know what he was capable of or Squalo would personally whack that in his head- lecture. _Lecture._ Good graces, why did you even read wrong from the start? (**A/N**: Ahaha... -looks away- What a nice wall...)

As his insane grin was replaced by a goofy smile he admired his work. Only a couple of minutes! He was in a good reach to break his record! And Squalo said that he was slow like a snail. What a liar. The men, either in too much pain or unconscious would surely not follow him, so, he quickly picked up his pace, looking for Chrome. Once again.

* * *

She was sorry for being a hypocrite. For all those times she felt followed, both paranoid and frightened she was doing it right now. Even though it was not as _direct_ she was still stalking towards the sound of a flute. However, it was more for the man she had tricked to go the wrong way that she felt sorry for. Well, which way he had even taken it would still lead to the same destination, but the amount of time he spent looking for said place was the doubled time she would go through.

Water was still pouring down from the sky and it looked to continue for a while more but that didn't bother her. It never did. She blew out some air to get a strand of hair out of her sight as she listened to the sad tune. That man who had been frantic to look for someone, possibly the sound-maker, had an aura of serenity she rarely found in people. People like those, was irresistible to ignore. Just like the cat who had run across the road-

She cleared her throat, embarrassed that she had compared the red-haired man to an animal. … But she couldn't deny that he looked like a kicked puppy when he had been confused... Nag- Chrome Dokuro! Stop with this train of thought immediately! Don't show sympathy to a complete stranger!

She glanced at her surroundings and to where the man had run off to, and back to the surroundings again. Maybe she could help him out with a few illusions. He had been attacked just recently.

Out of pity – this had nothing to do with her train of thoughts about grown-up men being compared to animals, (How, ever, dare you to even _think _of that?_)_ she conjured a few traps that would follow the red-haired male, deflecting any possible enemy attacks. Out of pity, it was. Also, the fact that she hadn't pointed the real direction from the start... But if that were to be brought up, you knew nothing and G. never interrogated her. Refreshing when all the problems were solved so easily, no?

The girl made a quick turn to the right as she was trailing after the sound. Ever since she lost her eye, her other senses had heightened – a lot. Things only an animal could hear she could do as well, perhaps even better. So, a sound from an instrument of a couple of inches was not that hard to miss.

The pace of the melody quickened for a while and it felt quivery, anticipative and almost out of breath

Then.

She ran towards her destination, her heart giving uneven beats. This nauseous feeling in her mind could only mean that something was happening towards the owner of the flute. Trees of all kinds flew by her as she hurried, not even thinking about the branches and twigs that got in her way.

Suddenly, the teen couldn't hear anymore. The sound was stopped abruptly, making her queasy inside. However, the sound of an object falling down to something soft caught her attention.

A flute.

* * *

Wenches, wenches everywhere. From old to young. Wenches, everywhere. This was the last time he would listen to one. Curse the other, bigger population of opposing gender. And curse the rain for not even cutting it out. He suddenly hit something with his foot.

Let's curse those roots for being in the way, too. He made a scowl when he caught the sight of a tree, that gave him an accusing look.

"I have all right to swear!" he exclaimed, realizing what he did only a few seconds after. With a load groan he hung his head, the palms of his hands covering his face hard. What an idiot. Now he was talking to trees. What next? Roots? Oh, he'd just cursed said roots. So, technically, he had already done that...

"Calm down G., or Giotto will find out..." If his friend knew anything about this, a few calls and a mental institute would be prepared for him. Giotto was cautious, after all. Always doing this for his friends, because they deserved the best, shocking – literally – awesomeness.

Though, G. begged to differ on that part since he remembered a bunch of paper sheets just recently that had suddenly been assigned to him. Why was that blond called Santo di Cielo* again?

He shook his head as one of his hands slid down from his face and into his pocket, taking out a lighter but clicked with his tongue in annoyance when he couldn't feel the small familiar package. So now, his drugs wasn't even with him. Genial. He deserved some kind of reward. Not.

He inhaled deeply and threw a dirty look to the roots as he walked on again. It was actually laughable that he was in this situation.

The red-haired male froze as he frowned again.

Damned wenches. The very reason he would die young. Attempted murder or unconsciously one, he would still die by them. That, or he would commit suicide. If he could get past Giotto first...

G. shook his head back to reality as he followed the very same form that had just sent him away to who knows where with his gaze, deciding to actually do it a bit more mafia-style. He, after all, had to stand up to his standards, right? Also, he still believed that person was Daemon in disguise, a bad one, of course.

With little to no reluctance he tagged along.

Damned wenches that was possibly Daemon Spade in disguise. Damn you!

* * *

_Present!_

* * *

"Voooi, what?! Is this why you called on us, you shitty boss?!" A white-haired man yelled at the scarred man, earning a very pleasant gaze, filled with love- As if. It was the most malicious glare ever. Period. "Why would we bother about those brats?!"

A familiar chuckle echoed, gaining a glare from the swordsman.

"The prince for once agrees with second-in-command~" Squalo eased up his glare as he nodded approvingly, arms crossed. "They could die for all I care", the prince finished with his laugh again, leaning on the white wall with a knife in his left hand as the other one was in his pocket.

"See?" The swordsman jeered towards his boss, showing a superior's look.

"..." Xanxus' expression was as impassive as before, not even bothering to show feigned interest. How interesting...

"But the prince wouldn't mind much if second-in-command happened to have the same fate as those brats. Hopefully sooner too, shishishi~!" The boss smirked at this while sneering at the seething shark.

"Vooi, Bel, you bastard!" He waved with his sword to the teen. "I ought to turn you into sashimi!" Belphegor grinned widely, showing his perfect set of teeth as he pulled out knives that who knows where he had hidden them. Probably under his sleeves there could be a few.

"Not before I make a new specie~ It's not often that cacti* and sharks interbreed, shishi!" Squalo narrowed his eyes, a dangerous glint in them.

"Cheeky brat... Die!" As Squalo was about to make the first blow a gunshot ran through the room. He swiftly averted his attention from the blond to the baby with the gun. " Stop meddling, Arcobaleno!" A hand got hold of his right shoulder, making him turn to, another blond.

"Now, Squalo, you really shouldn't voice out what you really have in your mind", he mentioned briefly, "You won't be able to live for a long while."

"Huh?!"

"As my former dame-student said", Reborn stared at his "seat". Or, in other words, Dino, since he was still on said man's shoulder, "Before you guys _kindly_ interrupted, Tsuna and the others seems to have time-traveled."

"They do that always."

"Yes, but this scientist here", the Sun Arcobaleno pointed at the green-haired scientist, "Just had to be persistent enough to shoot them with his experiment. Miscalculated. Explain, would you?" The last sentence was more like a demand, daring Verde to do anything else.

"We can't locate their whereabouts."

Varia just stared at them impassively. They clearly didn't even care. Why would they, anyways? Remember said Ring battle? And countless attempts of murdering Sawada Tsunayoshi? Also, just a few hours ago? Yes, they really cared. Or what would you call those venomous glares and threats when said teen was mentioned? They cared, indeed.

"Why do we waste our time here?" Squalo shot a glance towards Xanxus, earning indifference. Just turn around already!

"The prince knows he's a genius but he won't help out. They should just die where they are!" Belphegor added, a malicious grin. Obviously, he had the grandest thoughts about corpses drowned in blood. Preferably, corpses that was originally Vongola Tenth and his Guardians.

The Sun Arcobaleno glared at them all. Seems that it was time for the gauntlets.

* * *

_O-Ma-Ke!_

* * *

He cleared his throat as his cheeks got a rosy shade of pink, his fellow comrades giving him odd looks.

"_Look! A shooting star!" _

The women didn't bother to look up, too deeply mesmerized unconsciously by Daemon's charms. Hayato gave him a look that harshly stated; "You for real?" The teen next to him looked outside the window, trying to look for the star as he shouted, "I can't find it- OH! A shooting star to the extreme!" The victim made a mental note to kill all of them.

"You stupid cow! Shooting stars in daytime? What are you? Five?" Hayato groaned as he smacked his forehead, realizing what he just said. Of course, the black-haired teen was supposed to be from another era.

"H-Hey! Do one better if you can!"

"Well, sure." Lambo looked surprised.

"Really?"

"No, you moron", the Storm seethed. "That's your task, not mine."

"Oh, it was a bird. Where's the star? I can't see it to the extreme!" Ryohei shoved away a few women as half of his body was hanging outside the window, his legs trying to stay inside.

… Hayato sighed, not amused as he turned towards the younger teen. "Do it again."

"Bu-"

"Now." Sigh.

A few moments later.

"Is that the best you can do? You're a disgrace!"

"Okay, okay! I won't involve any animals anymore! Geez, I can't think up of something so quick." Hayato crossed his arms.

"I see that you just figured that out."

"Hey!" Lambo exclaimed with a hurt conscience. Was all of his supposed-to-be-friends so mean? He glanced towards Ryohei who were now looking for a bear that jumped from tree to tree, spouting something about wrestling it down. Huh. Idiocy.

"Do over, you moron." The black-haired teen sighed as he cleared his throat again.

"_Look! Mr G. and Mr Giotto is making out in the garden!"_

And everything ceased. Big eyes was on Lambo, a few dancing with delight and orders ready to burst into tears either by happiness or... shock.

The women fled, shrieking with glee or agony and left a Daemon on the floor, barely alive. Hayato stared at Lambo, not even sure how to react until he suddenly decided to give a smack to Lambo's head.

"Ouch! Gokudera!" The Lightning Guardian whined loudly.

"You-! You idiot! Vongola Primo _and_ his Storm Guardian?! What kind of sick mind do you have?!" Hayato stuttered through his sentences, still in denial.

"I'm sorry! I'll do it again!"

"This time there will be no rehearsal. You just do it and get slain after if you fail badly", Daemon cut in, breathing in and out desperately. This was the longest time he had been under those bloodhounds.

"Lambo, if you fail. You know what will happen", Hayato added. Their senpai was already on his way to get back all the ladies.

Life was very cruel.

* * *

**A/N:** Yesh, I made a Omake! Okay... I actually tried to figure out something to distract the women and some of the ideas, as shown above, made me think up of this omake. Wonderful, aye? No, just no.

As you can see, I've written everyone's names in first name basis. This is just because it will be confusing for me later. So I'll edit the previous chapters when I have time, which is, not so often... Hm. Do tell me if something's incorrect so that I can fix it!

*1 - Serious. Guess from what fandom.

*2 - Santo di Cielo. I think it means something like Holy Heaven, indicating sky.

Oh yeah, about the bet. People wanted to know the outcome and I guess my friend just really deserves to die. He just gave me **six** stories to make! OAO Impossibru! I think i'll try to upload the first chapter to one of OC stories after chapter six of this story.

Anyways, I really am grateful that you have read this story! It makes me tearful that anyone would even read this! I would appreciate it if you left your opinions on this chapter, and if you want an omake, please, be detailed!

**/LunaticalMe - updated: 30/1-13** P.S: I think I'll do monthly updates... ._.


End file.
